Kiss Me
by kristy267
Summary: What does fate have in store for Quil and Claire after a heartbreaking accident? "I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Don't ever forget that, Claire Summers." ***I Own Nothing***  T rated just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: I Want What They Have

**Claire's POV**

There was something different about Quil, I couldn't figure out what though. I will one day, when he's not hiding it from me. One day, when I'm older and married to my Quil I'll know the secret he and the others try so desperately to hide from me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Quil's voice broke though my thoughts. I looked up and saw him leaning against my door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. He wore a black shirt that clung to his many muscles and a pair of cut off jeans that went a little past his knees. His normal outfit wouldn't have been complete without his rutty old tennis shoes he loved so much. I never could understand why they meant so much to him but Quil loved those shoes and wouldn't buy new ones for anything.

"Nope, my thoughts are all mine and you can't buy them," I replied, falling back on to my bed. Quil walked on into my bedroom and sat down in my desk chair. "Have any plans today?" I wondered, staring up at my ceiling.

"Yep, to hang out with you," I smiled, of course he wanted to do something with me. When did Quil ever not want to be with me? As far as I could tell, never. And I loved every second we spent together, probably just as much as he did.

"I know, lets go see a movie," I suggested, sitting up. It was then that I saw what he was doing, and couldn't stop myself from laughing. Quil was spinning around in my desk chair like a little kid. He sat on one leg while the other was used to spin the chair. "Or you could sit there and do that all day," I said, still laughing.

"What? It's fun and you know it," Quil said with a shrug, spinning around a few more times before getting up. Before he could take more then two steps, his face meet my carpet. I laughed even harder at this. I knew he wasn't hurt, nothing ever hurt Quil, so I knew it was okay to laugh. Slowly, Quil rolled over on to his back and stared at me.

Before I knew what was happening, Quil had grabbed my foot, and pulled me down to the floor with him. He was on top of me, pinning my arms over my head, his face just right over mine. He held my arms with one hand and started tickling me with the other.

"Quil, stop it!" I screamed in laughter. "This isn't fair, your bigger then me!" I protested though laughs as I tried to get my hands free.

"Say, please," Quil said in a singsong voice.

"_Pretty _please!"

Quil sighed. "Alright fine but just because you asked nicely." Finally he released my hands and stopped tickling me. I could hardly breath I had been laughing so hard.

Quil didn't move from off me, he just sat there, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked once I caught my breath. "Is there something on me face?" God, that would be embarrassing...

Quil shook his head, still staring at me. His smirk was gone now and he was just staring at me. I found myself unable to move my eyes from him either. It was like some force was locking our eyes together. The more we looked at one another, the faster my heart raced. My breath sped up when Quil began to lean down towards me. His lips brushed mine for just a second, and my heart stopped.

Time seemed to stand still around us. I waited for the moment that our lips did more then just brush. I waited for the full out kiss, my first kiss from my best friend. I could feel his breath on my face, and feel the heat coming off him in waves. I imagined us kissing here on my carpet forever, and never letting each other go. I saw us lying here together forever, the only two people in the world.

But that didn't happen.

Quil suddenly jerked away and sprang up off me. "Wait!" I called as he headed for my bedroom door. "Quil, wait, where are you going?" I tried to get up in time to stop him but failed. He was gone before I was even half way off the floor.

My heart sank. I was ready... I thought this was it. I had the chance to show Quil I wanted to be with him. This could have been when he saw we were perfect for one another but I blow it. How, I don't know but I did. I'd done something wrong in those few minute in which Quil and I were the only two in the world.

I sat there on my bedroom floor, just staring into the hallway. "Way to go Claire," I whispered to myself. "Now he'll never know you love him."

I'd known I was in love with my best friend since before I even knew what love was.

I saw the way Sam and Emily looked at one another and wanted that. I watched The Cullens together, and knew I'd have that some day. I wanted what Jake had with Nessie, despite their age difference. I wanted love, and I wanted it with Quil.

**a.n.: Well, there's the first chapter; any thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Werewhat?

**Quil's POV**

_Have you lost your mind?_ Sam yelled at me not even a minute after I phased. For once I knew he was right. I had lost my mind back there at Claire's. I'd almost kissed her! _What _was I thinking?

_Give him a break, Sam, he's young and in love._ Jacob said, coming to my defense though I didn't need him too. Whatever Sam had to say to me, I'd agree with because what I did wasn't right.

_I understand he's in love but Claire is only fifteen!_

_So? Technicality, Nessie is only twelve._

_Jacob, your not helping._

_Sam's right Jake, your not. And he's also has a right to yell at me and be angry with me. I'm angry with me. God, how could I be so stupid? Claire isn't ready for a relationship, she's to young for me and besides she probably doesn't even have feelings for me. I'm nothing but a big brother to Claire._

_And that's all you will be to her until her 18th birthday, understood?_ Sam was using that voice, the one we all knew and hated. The one he used when he was extremely mad and meant business. His alpha voice.

_Got it._

I was put on patrols, running around the south side of La Push. After running around the North side, Sam and Jake phased to go home and get some rest. I figured Seth or Jared would be next in line to take there place but unfortunately, Leah was. And she wasn't in the greatest of moods. I spent the next eight hours listening to her complain about everything and everyone. Then she started in on me about how Claire was far to young for me, and that I was just being a pervert for trying to kiss a fifteen year old. It took all my self control not to tell her off.

Finally after _eight _long hours of protecting the land and enduring Leah's constant complaining, Embry came to take my place while Seth took his sisters. I swore if Leah said one word to me while we're human, I'll slap her. I wasn't one to hit women and thought it was down right wrong but that girl was getting on my ever loving last nerve.

Leah and I didn't even cross paths, lucky. I walked home though the woods, to get there faster. I wanted to go home and fall on to my couch and sleep for hours. Sleep was a nice escape from the real world and my favorite pass time other than being with Claire.

"Home sweet home," I said with a sigh walking in. I lived alone, my dad had run off with some women I'd only met once. Things between me and dad went down hill once mom died, things just weren't the same without her.

I kicked off my shoes and took off my shirt as I walked to the couch. Yeah, I had a bed I could sleep in but the couch was closer and more comfortable. I was asleep before my head hit the arm rest.

**Claire's POV**

"Good morning," Mom said as I came downstairs. Sure, it might be good for her but I slept terribly. "Pancakes?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I walked over to the table where Dad was already at, eating his normal breakfast; pancakes, and bacon. I sat down across from him and placed my forehead on the table. It was cool and felt good on my hot face.

"Something wrong, dear?" Mom wondered, placing a cold hand on my arm. I sat up long enough to tell her no and then placed my head back down. She scoffed. "Your normally cheerful in the mornings, something must be wrong. Are you sick?" She was right, unlike the rest of my family I was a total morning person. Getting up for school was no problem for me, I was up by five every morning anyway.

"I just didn't sleep well last night," Thank goodness it was Sunday and I didn't have school. We had Monday off too for some holiday.

"I know something that will brighten your day," Dad said. "I heard there's a bonfire tonight, and we all know you love those." I did, I couldn't remember a time I hadn't enjoyed going to the bonfire and hearing the stories Billy and Old Quil told. I'd heard them so many times in my life time, I probably could recite them as well. But this time, a bonfire was the last thing I wanted to go to.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm not going," I told my parents.

There was a silence and then my father asked "Why not?"

"Because Quil is a jerk," I answered fiercely. I'd done a lot of thinking last night and came to the conclusion that the almost kiss that didn't happen wasn't my fault. Quil was the one who pulled away, he was the one who ruined the moment. Not me. And I wasn't about to go to the bonfire with him, I wanted nothing to do with him.

Despite what I said this morning, I really wanted to go to that bonfire. It just felt wrong to miss it because Quil was being a jerk. Unfortunately, both my parents were out for dinner when I came to this conclusion. And it was closing in on the time I thought the stories would start being told. I found myself throwing on the first pair of jeans and a shirt I could find. I grabbed my jean jacket off my door and slid on my converses before running out the door. I started out walking but felt that wouldn't get me there in time and started running. I knew it was a dumb idea to go running off by myself at night but didn't think much of it.

I got turned around twice but one way or another I made my way to the fire. I started to go on down and take my usual seat next to Quil but stopped myself. Your mad at him, don't forget that. Let him come to you, not the other way around. I reminded myself. Instead of sitting around the fire like all the others I sat in the woods, close enough to hear but far enough to not be seen.

I'd never realized how cold it was on these nights before now. I guess between Quil and the bonfire, it was hard to notice the cold until you got away from it.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Claire?" Leah asked, I could hear the smile in her voice. Did she not want me there?

There was a noise that sounded like a growl and then Quil answered, "Her parents said she didn't want to come."

"Dude, your forgetting the part where they told you Claire thinks your a jerk," Embry stage whispered with a laugh. "Ow!" Embry yelped. I guessed Quil had hit him.

"He is a jerk, and a pervert." Leah added with a sneer. I know we're family and all but she could be a real pain sometimes. "What kind of guy goes around kissing fifteen year olds, anyways?"

"You kissed Claire?!" Old Quil exclaimed, he sounded none to happy. "Quil she's--"

"I didn't kiss her!" Quil yelled in frustration. "I _know _how old she is and how old I am, I _understand _Claire and I can never be more then friends, and I get I can't tell her anything about being a Werewolf until she's eighteen. _Alright_? I get it!!" He was on his feet, yelling at them all now.

I hadn't seen Quil this mad since... well, come to think of it, I've never seen Quil this upset. Were he and I a touchy subject? I wonder--Wait, a minute. A were-_what_?!


	3. Chapter 3: Furry Animal vs Vampire

"That's it!" I jumped up and screamed, acting without thinking. I hadn't even realized I'd said anything until I saw everyone's head turn to look at me.

"ClaireBear, what are you doing here?" Quil asked.

I smiled at him, and started making my way down to the fire. "Um... I changed my mind. I decided that I couldn't let you ruin my chance at a good time."

"How long have you been sitting up there, dear?" Billy asked me sweetly. Long enough to hear that Quil's a furry freakin' animal.

"I just got here." I lied. I'd never find out anything about this werewolf stuff if I told the truth anyway. Why did I have to be truthful? None of them were. I have the right to lie a little, and no one better try and tell me different.

When the stories finally began being told, I listened closely. For the first time in my life, they meant something to me. They were more then just stories now, they were like real life history. I had to bite my lip from yelling out again when I realized something else; vampire's were real too! Why hadn't I ever noticed any of this before?

I glanced around me and wondered, who else knew about Werewolves and Vampires? And a better question, who here are Werewolves? I know Quil can't be the only one. I know I should be scared out of my mind right now but I wasn't. I was more curious then anything else. And angry. For years, no one cared to let me in on the little secret. They all obviously knew about Werewolves, seeing as no one freaked when Quil made his little announcement. Wait, did my parents know about this? I wouldn't put it past them... Am I the only one that doesn't know about them? Why is it so important for me to be clueless about all of this?

I looked at Quil now. He was staring into the fire, an odd expression on his face. He looked worried...why? Did he know I was lying earlier? Did he know I now knew what he was? Was my knowing going to be a problem for us? God, I hope not. I know I'm suppose to be mad at him right now, but I just can't bring myself to feel that way anymore. An hour ago, yeah, but now? No. How could I be mad at my Werewolf best friend for not kissing me? He probably had some Werewolf girlfriend and they'd probably end up making Werewolf babies and--

"Do you smell that?" Jared's question caught my attention, though it was hardly above a whisper.

"Yeah..." Embry replied, his eyes now scanning the forest area in front of him.

I watched Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jacob and Leah all become suddenly alert and tense at the same time. Something was wrong, but what? I didn't smell anything, and surely didn't sense anything was wrong.

"Is it a...?" Kim raised her brows at Jared. Jared exchanged looks with a few of the others before meeting Kim's eyes for only a moment and giving her one quick nod. A what? Another Wolf buddy of Quil's?

Suddenly something cold was around my neck. I was jerked up before I could even blink. What the--? _Vampire_. Some voice in my head answered my unfinished question. Jared had smelled the vampire... putting him in the furry animal group with my best friend.

"Let her go." Quil growled. He was on his feet, glaring behind me with everything he had in him.

There was a laugh that sounded to perfect to be possible. "Or what? You'll kill me?" The vampire's voice carried across the forest, though she was talking softly. When she spoke again, I could hear the smile in her voice. "I very well doubt you'll doing anything that will let this child in on the secrets of this land." Her voice was graceful and delicate. I heard an accent but was unsure where she might be from.

"You wanna bet?" Quil's eyes were narrowed, and he was inching his way closer to the vampire women and myself.

"One more step, and she's dead." The vampire hissed, tightening her arm around my throat. Quil froze. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes but that was quickly masked with his anger. But that one flicker of fear was all I needed.

Oh... My... _God_! I was being held by a _vampire_! The realization of just how bad this was, made my breath quicken. Suddenly I was to scared to think of anything else. I pushed all the werewolf stuff from my mind, and replaced it with fear of dying. Why weren't they doing something? She could kill me!

I tried to remember everything I'd ever read or head about vampires, trying to wrap my mind around what this creature was capable of. Something about holy water, crosses, and sunlight... but none of this was going to help me!

"Let me go!" I screamed. Tears formed in my eyes when she placed a ice cold hand over my mouth. Acting on instinct, my hands flew up to her hand that covered my mouth and I began pulling. I pulled on her hand with everything I had but that wasn't nearly enough.

She laughed again, this time at me. "Girl, it's useless, you know." Actually I did know but that was a small part of my mind, the logical and calm part. The larger part was terrified and acting in panic.

"Claire." The sound of my name brought my eyes to Quil. He was closer then he was just a moment ago, I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. My eyes met his brown ones, and I was suddenly filled with a feeling of calmness.

I stopped fighting and struggling against the powerful vampire. I let myself get lost in Quil's eyes for what was a moment but felt like a lifetime. He was talking to me but not with his mouth, but with those big brown eyes of his. He was telling me to be calm and not worry.

As soon as I looked away from my best friends, I was thrown to the ground. Just before my eyes and mind became a world of black the last thing I saw was Quil. But he wasn't the Quil I'd known all my life. He was an animal. A bear-sized animal, covered in fur, and leaping over my fallen body.

**:) Review Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**a.n.: Sorry this took so long, I couldn't decide on where to take the story. There's just so many possibility's! Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, but can't make any promises. Review Please! :)**

_What happened?_ I asked myself, unable to think clearly. I opened my eyes, slowly; afraid of what I might see. I relaxed a little when I saw Quil staring down at me. Everything would be okay as long as Quil was here... right? Suddenly, I wasn't so sure. Quil's brown eyes weren't as comforting as they use to be. I wasn't seeing my best friend anymore when I looked at those eyes, I was seeing an animal. Before an image of Quil as a wolf could form in my mind completely, I looked away.

Just my luck, Jared was next to Quil. Great, another furry creature. I quickly looked away from him. Kim stood next to Jared, and as far as I know she isn't an animal.

"Help me up, please?" I asked, making sure to look only at Kim now. She glanced at Jared, a confused expression on her face. He shrugged and Kim offered her hand down to me. "Thanks." I said softly as Kim helped me to my feet.

I felt a familiar warm hand on my back, supporting me. Without meaning too, I shivered. Quil's hand quickly moved away from me. I didn't have to turn around and look at him to know what his face looked like, probably sad and hurt. I'd always welcomed Quil's touch before. My shivering at his touch was something new and surprising to the both of us.

"How do you feel?" Billy asked, looking me over.

"My head hurts, but I'll be fine."

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Embry suggested.

I shook my head, and regretted it afterwords. Any movement of my head just made it throb twice as much. "No... I just need to go home. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning."

"I can take you home if you'd like." Quil said, giving me the smallest of smiles.

"No." I answered faster then I'd meant to. That small smile went away, and was replaced by a frown. The pain I suddenly felt in my chest made my throbbing head feel like nothing. Hurting Quil, might every well have hurt me more. "I'm... I'm just going to call my parents to come and get me." I added, a little to late.

Before anymore questions could be asked, or anymore suggestions cold be made, I walked back up the hill I'd come down, just a short while ago. No one followed me, thank goodness. I couldn't get the image of furry animals out of my head. My mind was a mess of images and thoughts.

Was anyone who I thought they were? All these years... I'd never believed the stories told at the bonfires, but now they all seemed so real. It was scary, thinking about Vampires and Werewolves being real. Why hadn't I realized this before? Were any of them going to ever tell me, the 'secret of the land' as that vampire women had put it? I doubt it. I have the feeling I was suppose to be left in the dark my whole life. Who knows, maybe that's for the best. Is there anything else everyone's keeping from me?

With a heavy sigh, I took out my phone and called Dad's cell.

"Hello?" My fathers deep but gentle voice answered after just two rings.

"Hey Dad."

"Claire, sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. I'll explain later. But, can you come get me?"

"Of course. Where are you?"

"At the bonfire, I changed my mind about coming but now I just want to go home."

"Alright, Honey. I'll be down there in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Thanks Dad." We exchanged I love you's, and hung up. This was going to be a long ten minutes but it's better then riding home with anyone here.

I sat down next to the road. I faced the fire and the others. I watched them talk quietly, and glanced away whenever someone glanced up at me. After a few minutes, I found myself staring at Quil. I was seeing him in a new way now. He wasn't the same guy I'd grown up with. He was... someone totally different now. Not a complete stranger but close to it. Like a familiar stranger. Quil was like that guy you pass on the street and think you know him but you really don't. In my case it was more, "I thought I loved you but your no longer the man I fell in love with" which was ten times worse.

I wanted so badly to go to him. To have him hold me in his warm arms, close to his chest and tell me everything was going to be okay. But I was to scared of him. I know I shouldn't be, he's never hurt me before. But I couldn't stop the way I felt.

I pulled my eyes away from Quil, staring at him wasn't making me feel any better. I stood up, having sat for so long made my legs and back feel stiff. I looked at the clock on my phone, I'd called Dad about ten minutes ago. He should be here anytime now...

"Claire?" I jerked around at the sound of Quil's voice. He was standing beside me now. When had he gotten here? "Can we talk?"

"My Dad's coming to get me. We... we don't have time." It was the first excuse that came to mind. I took a few steps away from Quil, not liking being so close to someone I didn't quite trust anymore.

Quil moved towards me. "Please, Claire. Just let me explain."

I felt myself getting mad. Couldn't he just leave me alone? "There's nothing to explain, Quil. You are what you are."

"But you don't understand. I'm not some monster."

"Well, then what are you? Because your not the guy I thought I knew."

Somehow we had made our way to the middle of the road. I kept going back, and he just kept getting closer. It wasn't like before, I didn't want to be near him. No, correction; I _couldn't_ be near him. I wanted to be, but couldn't let myself.

"I'm still me, Claire. I've been this way for as long as we've known each other. I'm the same Quil you tried to kiss yesterday, I'm the same Quil who taught you how to ride a bike. I'm the same Quil who was there for you when you broke your arm. Nothing is different about me."

For once, he didn't understand. He'd understood everything about me until now. He didn't realize I saw him as someone completely different now. He might think he was still the same old Quil but I didn't.

I opened my mouth to tell him this but didn't get the chance. Quil saw the car before I did. I saw only headlights but not the car. Then, it was something like you'd see in movies. There's an on coming car, about to hit the girl standing in the middle of the road and all she does is stand there. I never understood why the girl never moved, but now I did. Fear. It was fear that kept the girl in place. Just like now; fear was what had me frozen in the middle of the road.


	5. Chapter 5: Endless Stream of Questions

I scream but not from the impact of the car hitting me. But because I was pushed rather hard. I felt myself fall side ways, the lights of the car no longer blinding me. Pain shoots through my body the second I hit the hard, rocky roadside. I only feel the pain for a moment, before I'm thrown into a world of darkness.

**Three Months Later**

_I'm seven years old. I'm laying on the road, crying. I've scraped my knee. A pink bike with white streamers and a basket lays on it's side next to me. A tan, tall and strong man picks me up. I feel safe in his arms. His warmth is familiar and confronting. He carries me inside my house and to the bathroom, all the while telling me everything is alright._

_He sets me down on the sink and leaves my side just long enough to get a first aid kit. He goes to put some sort of cream on my hurt knee but before he can, my hands are shielding it from him._

_"That's going to burn." I tell him, though I don't know that for sure. I just know when Mommy makes by boo-boos all better, whatever she puts on me burns._

_The man shakes his head. "This won't." He says. My hands don't move, I don't believe him. He gets down, so that he's at eye level with me, and looks me in the eyes. "I promise, ClaireBear, this won't burn one bit."_

_I trust him. I know he would never lie to me. I move my hands, and he smiles. Sure enough, the cream doesn't burn. After the cream, he places a band-aid-with brown teddy bears on it-over my scrap. My tears are long gone, along with the pain that was in my knee._

_He helps me down from the sink and we go back outside. This time, I don't fall off. I'm riding a bike for the first time with no training wheels, and it's all thanks to the man._

_

* * *

_

_One minute I'm seven and riding my bike, the next I'm fifteen but in a hospital room. There's a doctor in front of me, he's short with gray hair. I can feel the tension in the room. He's got something to tell me, and it's not good news._

_"Marissa, it seems your suffering some memory lose. That's why you can't remember who you are. This is common with patients who have suffered head injury's such as yourself. Your memories might come back at some point, or you very well might never recover what you can't remember..." He says more but I don't listen. I've heard all I need to hear._

_Many questions are running through my mind; what caused this? Is my name Claire or Marissa? Is that women really my mother? And, if she is, where's my father? Do I have brothers and sisters? My mind is just an endless stream of questions._

_

* * *

_

_"So, is my name Marissa or Claire?" I finally ask the woman who claims to be my mother. The doctor is gone, it's just me and her now._

_She gives me a small smile. "Marissa is your first name, and Claire is your middle name. You've always liked being called Claire over Marissa, though." I nod, that makes sense now._

_After a minute or so, I ask another question, "What happened?"_

_My mother's eyes fill with tears. "That can wait 'til later, let's just get you home."_

_"Please. Tell me."_

_She sighs. "There was an accident." She starts. She's crying, and talks though sobs. I feel bad for making her cry. "You were at a bonfire with some friends, your father came to pick you up." So I do have a father. I wonder where he is... "You were standing in the road, with a friend. Your father didn't see you, until it was to late. He couldn't turn the car in time and hit your friend. You were pushed out of the way, and hit your head." She's crying so hard, it's hard to understand her. I feel terrible now, I shouldn't have asked her to tell me... "Your friends okay but..." She pauses, it takes her a minute to continue. Finally, she whispers, "your father... he didn't make it."_

_

* * *

_

"Claire!" My mother is shaking me, I hardly hear her shout my name over the screams. My eyes shoot open. It takes me a moment to realize, I'm the one screaming. I stop once I see that I'm no longer in the hospital room. I'm at home, in my room, in my bed. Mom stops shaking me. I'm breathing heavily, and I'm covered in sweat. "What were you dreaming about, honey?" She asks, sitting next to me.

I shake my head. "It wasn't s dream, it was... memories." I tell her between breaths.

Her face lights up. "You remember! Oh, darling, that's wonderful!" She misunderstood me.

"No, Mom, nothing new. Just, when I was in the hospital and the doctor told me what was wrong." I don't feel the need to say anything about the bike riding just yet. I've seen that in my head the past few weeks, more times then I can count. And I still can't think of the mans name.

"Oh... well, maybe that's a start." She tries to sound hopeful, but that's gone now. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course." I lie. "Go on back to bed, sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. Sleep well." She kisses me on the forehead and then she's gone.

I listen to her light footsteps as she goes down the hall, I hear her door open and close, and then there's nothing but silence. I glance at my clock and groan. Three in the morning, perfect.

I fall back on to my bed with a sigh. I can't get the image of the man out of my head. He's not my father, I've seen pictures and they look nothing alike. There's something about the man, he's important to me. Important to my life. I'd ask Mom but that would mean telling her I remember learning to ride a bike and that might get her hopes up. I don't want her thinking I'm getting my memory back, and then I never do.

I felt myself slowly going to sleep, when my world of silence was shattered by the howling of an animal. I let out a frustrated groan as I get out of bed. I go to my window, wondering if I can see the dog who's messing with my quiet. I open up my window, and lean out it, in hopes of a better view.

The howling stops the moment I lean out the window. Okay, weird... I stand there a moment, just staring at what little of the forest I could see through the dark. Suddenly, I feel like I'm being watched. I don't see anyone... probably just paranoia. After another minute, I close the window and crawl back into bed. My silence is back, giving me the chance to drift back to sleep.

**a.n.: Any questions, or complains, everyone on the same page and all? Review Please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar Stranger

"Hey Claire." I looked up from my menu to see Chris Jones. Chris is much more friendly then his brother. Carter's nothing but a cheating jerk. At least, that's what I heard. I don't know him that well, truthfully. Chris on the other hand was a good friend of mine. He'd been one of the first few people to visit me once I was cleared to come home. He's been a great help to me these past few months. He's very patience and wasn't bothered by the fact that I don't remember him.

I was sitting in the only restraint in La Push. It was small but very busy. It's normally the place us teenagers hang out at, so Mom says. I've only been here a few times, it's not all that bad. Loud sometimes but a nice place to just hang out with friends.

"Hey Chris. How's it going?" I asked, as he made his way over to my table.

"Good. Here with anyone?" I shook my head. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "In that case you can join us."

"Who's us?" I wondered, as Chris and I walked towards a table in the back.

"Oh, just a few friends. Who knows, maybe you know some of them."

I was shocked at how loosely Chris used the word "few". When we reached the friends he'd referred too, there had to be at least fifteen kids (if not more) gathered in the back area. I noticed several tables were pushed together, so everyone could sit as one. Or almost as one. The restraint wasn't large enough to fit all the tables. I tried to find someone I knew, but came up short. Chris and Carter were the only two I recognized.

Chris lead me over to a table with his brother. "Want anything?"

"No thanks." I was actually hungry but I wasn't about to let Chris buy me anything.

"Are you sure? I mean it's no-" Chris stopped mid-sentence as some large muscled guy ran into him. I let out a little squeak without meaning too, when Chris's drink was throw on my clothes. He stood there a moment, surprise on his face. "Oh, Claire, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Chris looked away from me, and moved so he could see the door. He narrowed his eyes at something. "Come on." He said as he took hold of my hand again and pulled me along behind him.

"Chris, where are we going now?"

"To get that jerk who pushed me to apologize to you. Your clothes are probably ruined now."

"Really, it's no big deal." This was crazy. The guy wasn't going to apologize. Besides, there was no point. Clothes are clothes, I've got plenty.

"It's a big deal to me."

We were outside now, Chris and I were right on muscle man's feet. He had short black hair, and tan skin. That wasn't new, we all looked like that down here in La Push. His muscles were oddly large though. Then again, I've noticed a few others lately with muscles like that. The thing that made him stick out to me was the way he was dressed. He wore nothing but cut off shorts, and old worn out tennis shoes. No shirt. That's odd.

"Hey, Jerk! Come back here and apologize." Chris ordered.

The guy whipped around and glared at Chris. "Or what?" He sneered, looking Chris up and down. We all knew Chris wouldn't stand a chance against Mr. Shirtless if a fight did break out.

"You don't want to know what I'll do."

"Come on, just walk away, Chris." I said, pulling on his arm. I didn't want to see them fight. It wouldn't solve anything. If anything, it'd just make matters worse. Chris shrugged me off.

"No. Not until this jerk apologizes to us." As he spoke, Chris shoved Muscles guy. It didn't even phase the guy, which wasn't really surprising.

"Listen to Claire, and walk away. I don't won't to hurt someone she cares about." The guy said though his teeth. Wait, how does he know my name? I stared at him for a moment, trying to remember if I'd met him recently but came up with nothing. Maybe I knew him before the accident.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Little late for that don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, lost now. Did Chris know something about this guy that I didn't?

Chris didn't get around to answering my question, before he was knocked out. One punch from the nameless guy and Chris was down and out for the count. I hadn't realized how many people were watching until Chris hit the ground. In a flash, there was a crowd of people around us, all of them checking to see if Chris was alright. I would have been doing the same, but I saw Muscles slipping away from the scene.

"Oh no you don't." I muttered under my breath as I made my way out of the crowd. "Who do you think you are?" I called out to the guy.

He's legs were longer then mine, so I had to jog a little to check him. When he didn't turn around, I took it upon myself to turn him around. I placed my hand on his large arm, ready to pull him around but didn't get to that. Something happened when I touched him. I saw things. Memories. They flashed through my mind, as if I were flipping through a book of images all about my life.

The scary part was that they were mostly of this guy and myself. Most of them were just meaningless images to me, until I saw an image that was all to familiar. I was on a pink bike, just seven years old. With the man now before me, teaching me how to ride without training wheels.

I gasped, and jerked my hand away from him. He stopped, and slowly turned to me. He was calm now, unlike before. He looked sad, hurt, broken even. I stared deep into his eyes. I knew those eyes, those brown familiar eyes.

"Who... are you?" I forced the whispered words out.

He shook his head. His face looked like he'd just lost his best friend. No... more like he just lost everything he ever cared about or loved. Like he had nothing left. "Oh, ClaireBear... That," he paused and looked down. He sighed. "that... that is unimportant. You don't want to know me." Before I could get myself together and stop him from leaving, he was gone.

**a.n.: REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Quil Ateara

_**a.n.: Have any suggestions, thoughts or ideas? Leave them in a review! Just want to chat? Feel free to PM me! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How do you feel?" I asked, Chris as he drove me home. We'd just spent three hours at the hospital. Between begging the doctors not to call our parents, making sure nothing was seriously wrong with Chris, and answering questions about what happened, I was sick of people.

"It hurts but I'll live." He said, flashing me a smile.

"You'll live just as long as that guy doesn't see you again." Chris's smile faded away. "Do you know him?" I wanted to know his name. Needed to know who that guy was. He was important to me at one time, I can feel it. My heart knows him, even if my mind doesn't remember him.

Chris didn't answer right away. From the look on his face, he was trying hard not to say something. "Yeah, I know him. He's a local."

"Does he have a name, by chance?"

Chris looked at me out of the corner of his eye. There was suspicion in his features now. "What's so important about him, anyway?"

"Don't avoid my question by asking another question." We pulled up to my house now, but I made no movement to get out. Chris knew more then he was telling me and I wanted to know what it was. "Come on, what's he's name?"

"Quil. Quil Ateara." Chris says his name as though it leaves a terrible taste in his mouth. Quil... his name tugs at both my heart and mind. It's like their working hard to get me to remember something about him that's important. The name is like his eyes, familiar. Something I know, something close to my heart. Something I treasure. This Quil Ateara guy, was a big part of my life at one time. I can feel it. But... why not now? When I need those that are important to me the most?

"What is it you have against him?"

Chris turns in his seat to look at me. "You were there, Claire. He ran into us, made me spill my drink all over you. He didn't even stop to apologize. And then, he punched me. Or have you not noticed this huge thing on the side of my face?" He says, gesturing to the right side of his face where his jaw is swollen and bruised.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know he did that. But... you said something. You said it was to late for Quil to hurt someone I cared about. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing." He answers to fast for me to believe him. I tilt my head down at bit, raise my brows, and stare hard at him. Chris knows I don't believe his nothing answer. He sighs while running a hand through his dark hair. "Look Claire, it's not my place to tell you. To tell you the truth, I don't know all that went on with Quil. But what I do know, and what the rest of La Push knows, is that your not suppose to have anything to do with Quil. Your mother made that very clear."

"What do you mean? How does my mother have anything to do with this?"

"She has a lot to do with it. She's the one you should talk too."

Was Mom keeping something from me? Did she know something about Quil, something I should know?

I nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her. Thanks Chris." I gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Later!"

**OoO**

I thought about Quil all day. Nothing new ever came to me about him. It was driving me crazy not knowing anything about him. It wasn't until Mom and I were having dinner that I got up the nerve to ask her about him.

"How was your day?" She wondered. She tried to make her voice seem like she was just asking to make conversation but she wasn't good at that. Not only her voice but her body language told me she knew about what happened to Chris.

"What have you heard?" One thing you learn rather quickly in a small town: news travels fast. I won't doubt everyone from La Push to Forks knew about what happened.

Mom shrugged. "Not much. Just that Chris got into a little fight today. Is Chris alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and it wasn't really a fight." I shook my head, thinking about how Chris was stupid enough to try and take Quil on. Like I said before, he didn't stand a chance. "Quil got one punch in and Chris was out." Mom stopped eating. Her face turned hard, she gripped her fork so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. "Mom, something wrong?"

She looked at me, anger in her eyes. It wasn't anger towards me though, but towards someone else. "He didn't talk to you, did he?"

"Who? Quil?" She nodded. "No. Well, not really. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"Good. I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?"

Mom put her fork down and rested her head on her hand. She sighed. I didn't get an answer right away, when she did answer I wasn't to happy with it.

"Look, just stay away from him. He's not a good guy. Promise me you'll stay away from him." When she looked up at me, her face scared me. She didn't look mad anymore, she looked ten years older. She almost looked as sad and broken as Quil did earlier.

I opened my mouth to promise what she wanted but I couldn't get the words out. I knew in my heart it was wrong to promise that. For some reason, I felt like I needed to be around Quil.

"I... can't promise that, Mom."

She was silent for a moment. Then, she stood up, throw what was left of her dinner away and went up stairs. The sound of her door slamming made me jump. I looked down at my half eaten food and sighed. This was not the conversation I wanted to have. I didn't get any questions answered. All I did was hurt my mother. Perfect.

"Thanks a lot, Quil Ateara." I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8: Seth Clearwater: Match Maker

The sun was high in the sky and shining right down on Chris and I. We walked side by side, heading towards the ocean. Long Beach was beautiful. Chris should have brought me here long before now. It was only mid-morning and we had most of the day reserved for the beach. Swimming, warm sand between my toes, and a great friend by my side; perfect.

"Hey Claire!" The voice calling out my name sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face to the voice. Chris and I turned together. A tan, tall, half-dressed guy came jogging over to us. He had a smile on his face, I got the feeling he didn't let things get him down. Do I know him? "You don't remember me, do you? Of course not. You'd have to remember Quil first, remembering me wouldn't come until much later." Quil? The mention of his name sparked my interest quickly. Before I could even open my mouth, Chris was specking.

"Claire doesn't remember anyone. Beside, her mother would probably come before anyone else." Was that anger I heard in Chris's voice? "What can we do for you, Seth?"

Seth's smile didn't falter in the least at Chris's slight bitter tone. "I'm Seth Clearwater." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

It was hard not to gasp when I took Seth's hand. It was burning hot! No one can be that hot in body temperture. Was he sick? I looked him over again. Surely not, with that smile he wasn't anywhere close to being sick.

"Nice to meet you." It really was, he seems nice. And knew Quil, which was an upside. Maybe he'd tell me a little about the guy. "So, how is it I know you?"

"I'm Quil's friend. I'm sure you know Quil right?" Something in Seth's voice told me he knew the answer to that already.

"No. The only thing I know about him is that he's got a pretty good punch." I said, with a small smirk as I glanced at Chris.

"Very funny, Claire." Chris grumbled, rolling his eyes.

I giggled. When I looked back at Seth, I was kind of surprised. His smile wasn't there, it was replaced with a small frown. He kept glancing between Chris and I. What was that about? Seth didn't look happy about something, and it clearly had to do with Chris. Does everyone have something against each other in the place?

"Something wrong?" I wondered.

"Nope, every things great." Liar. But Seth's smile was back in place quickly, so I tried not to think much about it. "How've you been?"

"Fine. Chris here's helped me a lot." I turned to Chris now. "Hey, can you go get me a Coke?"

"Yeah. Sure." Chris left unwillingly, his eyes sending a silent message to Seth. Guys. So overprotective.

Once Chris was gone, Seth seemed to relax a little more. "So, why'd you get rid of the kid?"

"I wanted to ask you a few things about this Quil guy. What's with him? Everyone seems to hate him, and my mother thinks I shouldn't have anything to do with him. But then you come along, and you seem like I should know Quil."

Seth smiled a little sheepish smile. "You caught on to that did you? I can't tell you much, Quil would kill me. But I can tell you he's the one you should be talking too. I can promise you, Quil knows more about you then anyone else in this world."

I felt my brows pull together in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Seth chuckled. "Trust me."

I thought about that for a moment. Could Seth be right? Could Quil really know more about me then anyone else? It was hard to believe. If he knew so much about me, why wouldn't he have anything to do with me?

"If that's true, then where is he? Why isn't he around to help me remember my life?"

That frown that looked so out of place of Seth's face returned. "Quil's going through a hard time himself. If you ask me, he's crazy for thinking the way he is but hey, what can I do? But you," Seth poked me in the shoulder and flashed me a quick smile. "you, Claire, can help him. He'd never admit it but he needs you just as much as you need him."

"How is that?" I didn't even know Quil, how could I be of any help to him?

Seth shook his head. "I can't explain it. Your just going to have to trust me. Here, give me your hand." I didn't get the chance to question his demand, Seth just took my hand. Warmth wrapped around my wrist at the touch, making me wonder again if he was alright. Seth took a pen from his jean's pocket and wrote something on the palm of my hand. "Why don't you go pay Quil a visit? I think it'll be good for the both of you." When he released my hand, I saw he'd written directions across my palm.

"So, you want me to just drop by his house? Seth, your crazy! I've met Quil once already, trust me the guy wants nothing to do with me."

"I find that hard to believe. It's all an act, ClaireBear. Just go see him, it'll do you both some good to see each other." Seth paused, and looked at something behind me. I turned, and saw Chris coming back. "I should get going. It was nice seeing you again, it's been a while. See ya." Before I could get another word out, Seth was jogging away from me.

"Yes, he left!" Chris exclaimed in a little to cheerful voice. I lightly shoved him.

"Be nice."

"Yes ma'am." He said, handing me my Coke. "So, now what?"

That was a good question. Seth had just given me the perfect opportunity to get some answers to the mystery that was my life. Should I take the chance with Quil, though? Could I trust Seth to be right?

On one hand, Quil could be the answer to my prayers. If what Seth had said was true, Quil was definitely the one I should be talking too. Quil could be the one person I need to get my life back.

On the other hand, Seth could be wrong. Quil could be nothing to me, and know just as much about my life as I do right now. But something in my heart told me that was correct. I had the feeling Quil was the perfect person to help me. But why? Why him?

I looked down at the directions on my palm. Should I follow my heart and ask for Quil's help? Or should I listen to my mind, and forget all about Quil? No. I can't do that.

"Do you think we could go on a little adventure?" I asked, still staring down at my hand.

"We can do anything your little heart desires." Chris said with a smile.

"In that case, let's go visit Mr. Good Punch." 


	9. Chapter 9: Claire Visits Mr Good Punch

**(Third Person POV)**

There was a light knock at Quil Ateara's door. _Who could that be?_ he wondered, dragging himself off the couch._ I hardly ever get visitors._ When Quil opened the door, his jaw hit the floor. He didn't believe his eyes at first. But, there was no denying it. There, standing on his porch, smiling brightly at him, was the last person he thought he'd ever see at his door again; Claire Summers.

"What do you want?" Quil demanded in a hard and angry voice. He thought maybe if he acted as if he wished her to leave, she'd get the hint and do so. Quil's mindset told him Claire wasn't safe here with him. He was wrong though, being with Quil was the safest Claire could get.

"I want your help." Claire stated. _What could she possibly need my help with?_ Quil asked himself. Then, like she'd read his mind, Claire said, "Your the only person who knows more about my life then my mother. I need you too tell me everything you can about my life." Without missing a beat, she stepped around him and walked right into his home like she lived there too. "Nice place." She muttered, glancing around.

Quil was speechless for the moment. The thought of Claire remembering him, remembering how much he cared for her, made his heart leap in his chest. But, he quickly dismissed that, before his hopes could get to high. _She doesn't even remember her own mother, surely she doesn't remember me._

Quil closed the front door before turning back to Claire. He wanted so badly to just tell her everything. He wanted to apologize, for not being there all this time. He wanted to feel her cool hands touch his skin, with just one touch he knew his heart would be whole again.

Maybe if he helped her, told her all he knew about her, maybe then she'd remember. Maybe then she'd forgive him, for being the reason behind her memory loss and pain. Yes, he had saved her life. She was alive because of him. But did saving her life make up for the fact that she lost her past life? Quil was still figuring that one out.

Claire's brows pulled together, in slight confusion. Quil noticed when she did that, small wrinkles formed on her forehead. "You live alone." She said it as a statement, not a question.

Claire had expected him to live with someone, not all the way out here by himself. He has to get lonely out here..., she thought.

"Yeah. What's your point?"

Claire shrugged and her face smoothed out again. "I just thought you might have a girlfriend, or at least your mother living here. Don't you get lonely out here all by yourself?" Quil shook my head, yet another lie he told both himself and Claire. The truth was, since the accident most people stayed away. Even the packs visits seemed to lessen. He wasn't entirely saddened by that, he got enough of them on patrol days.

Claire frowned. "I sure would..."

"But I'm not you, now am I?" Quil was hoping this would upset her, but she simply rolled her eyes.

Quil sighed, trying to make it seem as if he were annoyed with her being there. When truthfully, he was loving being so close to her after so long. Three months was a long time not to see her in person. Sure, he saw her every night though her bedroom window. But it was different now. She was within his reach, he could smell her perfume from here. Outside her window, Quil smelt nothing but Claire's natural scent and saw only when she walked by her window.

He liked this face to face situation much better.

"What makes you think I know anything about you?" He asked out of curiosity.

Claire tilted her head to the side, and stared at him with her lake water green eyes. "I'm not sure... but I have the feeling we use to spend a lot of time together." She decided to leave out the fact that Seth sent her here. "You were the one who taught me how to ride a bike." A smile graced her pink lips.

Quil smiled, thinking about that day just as Claire did now too. "You remember that?" He said and then mentally kicked himself in the head for it.

_Stupid, don't make her feel welcome!_ He yelled at himself. It killed him to be even remotely mean to Claire though. What had she ever done to him? Nothing. Quil knew it was wrong to treat her the way he was, but it was the only way he could think of to get rid of her.

Quil's smile vanished and replaced it with a frown, hoping she hadn't seen the smile. She had. Naturally.

Claire nodded. "It's one of the few things I remember. Most of the time, all I get are images in my head. But not when it comes to you. It's more like a movie playing in my head. Actual _memories_... of you and I." She paused, and met his eyes. "Why is that?"

It was hard to look away from those eyes. But Quil couldn't lie to Claire with her looking at him that way. He moved into the kitchen and grabbed a soda, in order to give himself somewhere else to look other than at her.

"How am I suppose to know? As for the bike thing, I just did it as a favor for your dad." Quil lied, staring at his drink.

Claire followed him into the kitchen, simply to see more of the house. She was surprised to find the house was reasonably clean. She'd expect the house to be messier then it was. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought a women lived here secretly. No man could keep there house this nice, could they? Who knows, Quil could be different then most.

Claire watched as Quil got a drink from his fridge, didn't offer her anything, and leaned against the kitchen counter. She took a seat in one of the three kitchen chairs around the table in the center of the kitchen.

"I still think you know more about me then your letting on." Claire said, matter of factly.

"Well, I don't. You should talk to your mother."

Claire groaned without meaning too. She was quite sick of everyone telling her that. Seth told her to come here, and Quil tells her to go else where. What the heck? Quil looked up at her, Claire wore a look of frustration on her beautiful face. "Why does everyone keep saying that? She won't tell me anything, I know it. She wants to protect me from to much." Quil knew that was the truth if he'd ever heard it.

"Look, Claire. I can't help you. If you don't want to ask you mom, I don't know what to tell you. But I've got things to do. I don't have the time nor the want to help you." Quil had to force this lie out. He was certain this was the lie that'd get her to leave. He wanted her to stay though... But, he had to think about Claire's safety other than his wants.

Hurt crossed her features. "But Quil-" She started, he interrupted.

"Claire!" She jumped at the volume of his voice. Instantly, he felt bad for yelling. Quil hadn't meant to shout at her, but this was just to much. He needed her to leave. He thought the farther Claire was from him, the safer she was. Quil took a deep breath, and continued in a low voice. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. Now, can you just leave me alone?"

Quil watched as anger flashed in Claire's eyes, and they narrowed on him. "Fine." She said through her teeth. Claire marched over to the door and flung it open. Just as the door swung open, she jumped away from it and screamed.

Quil was by her side in a second, ready to kill whatever scared his ClaireBear. He moved in front of Claire, protecting her. He was expecting a vampire or something dangerous on the other side of the door, but all he found was Mr. Ever-So-Happy Seth. He was shaking with laughter. Quil was relieved and angry. Relieved because nothing was here to kill his beloved, but angry with himself for being so quick to assume the worst.

"Sorry about that, Claire." Seth said, through his laughter.

Claire was fuming mad now. But instead of glaring at Seth, her glare was on Quil. This confused Quil, she was mad before but not as mad as she was now. He just couldn't figure out what it was he had done within just a minute, if that. _Seth was the one who scared her, not me._

With a huff, Claire pushed her way past both Quil and Seth. Quil watched as Claire muttered angrily all the way to the vehicle she came in. Fear shot through him at the thought of Claire driving. She was only fifteen, far to young to drive.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed into the passenger side of the car. Quil looked at the driver as they turned around in the driveway to leave and Without meaning to, let out a growl at the sight of Chris Jones.

_Doesn't Claire have any other friends?_ He thought angrily. Surely, there was someone else she could've asked to bring her here. Anyone would've been better then Chris Jones as far as Quil was concerned.

"Whoa, hey, I'm sorry." Quil's attention was brought back to Seth. He stood there his hands up, as if he were surrendering to someone. "I'll make more noise when I come by next time." Seth must have thought the growl was directed at him.

"Calm down. I'm not pissed at you." Quil said, rolling his eyes. Seth's hands lowered, and he smiled that ever constant smile. "What do you want?"

Quil moved and let him. Seth sat down on the couch, while Quil went back to the kitchen to get his soda. Claire's sweet scent still hung in the air of Quil's home. _Oh yeah, that's just what I need right now._ Quil thought, bitterly.

"I was coming to see how things went with Claire." Seth said, unaware Claire hadn't mentioned his part in her little visit.

Quil stopped, mid-drink. He lowered the can from his lips, and turned his head slowly to Seth. "How did you know she was here?"

"I sent her here." Seth answered, with a shrug and in a tone that made Quil feel like he should have already known the answer. "How do you think she knew where you lived? Your place defiantly isn't listed." Seth added.

"What?" Quil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seth knew just as well as the others that he was trying to stay away from Claire. Well, keep a safe distance from her. Sitting outside her window at night, was what he called a safe distance. Claire coming to his home? Doesn't even _touch _on being a safe distance.

"I ran into her down at the beach. She asked if I knew where you lived, and I told her." Seth frowned as he took in the angry look on his friends face. "Should I not have?"

"Of course not! What were you thinking?" Quil yelled. He had the urge to throw his drink at Seth's head, hoping maybe it would knock a little sense into the boy. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he'd have a mess to clean up later.

"I was thinking about Claire's feelings. Unlike you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Seth sighed. "Quil, I understand you think it's better if you stay away from Claire. But she's your Imprint. Ignoring her, and watching her from a distance isn't going to help either of you. Your not happy, and she's not happy. It's time you got over the accident, and focus on helping Claire."

"I _am _helping her. Staying away from her is the best thing I can do for her."

"No. It's not." Seth paused, and then asked, "Are you happy, staying away from her?"

"No."

"Exactly. Claire doesn't remember anything that hasn't happened in the last three months. You know she's not happy. You can help her though. You know Claire better then she knows herself. Memories or no memories."

If Quil didn't know any better, he'd say Seth had rehearsed that. But then the goofy, triumphant smile that crossed Seth's face gave Quil the correct answer: Seth had made it all up as he went along. Of course.

Quil didn't want to admit it, but Seth was making sense. _Perfect, when Seth starts being right you know somethings wrong._ Quil thought, rollings his eyes at the smile Seth still wore.

**a.n.: So, how'd I do with third person? It's new to me, sorry if this chapter wasn't so great. **

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Confusing Yet Protective

**a.n.: I'd just like to thank everyone one has reviewed this story so far! It means a great deal to me. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, I try but don't always make it to answering everyones. Don't be afraid to be honest, tell me what you _really _think in your awesome reviews! :)**

**

* * *

Claire's POV  
**

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or are you just going to sit there muttering?" Chris asked me a few minutes down the road.

"I thought you didn't want to know what I was doing." I snapped, taking my anger at Quil out on Chris.

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing, while knowing something has you so upset."

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. "Quil refused to help me. He said he didn't have the _time_." I sneered the word time. Sure, didn't have the time my butt. He just didn't want to help me. He was selfish, yet protective. Confusing, yet clear. If that even makes any sense.

"I told you he was a jerk." I shot Chris a glare. "Sorry, but it's true."

"There's something I'm missing." I said, changing the topic. "Something no one is willing to tell me." I gave him a sideways glance. "Unless, you want to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know, you and the rest of this darn reservation are keeping something from me. What could possibly be so bad, that everyone has to keep it from me?" I exploded. Chris frowned, and said nothing. "Ugh!" It was useless trying to get anything out of him.

Everyone I've talked to in the last three months, has told me the exact same thing. "Go ask your mother" and "I can't help you" or "I don't know what your talking about, dear" it was _maddening_!

When we pulled up to my house, a short time later, I started to get out but Chris grabbed my arm. "Wait." He said. "I'm sorry, Claire. I really am."

"No, don't be. I'm the one who lost it. I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating."

"What is?"

"_Life_. I get the feeling, things were simpler before the accident. But now..., everything's just a mess." I told him softly.

Chris placed his hand on my back, and pulled me close to him. I suddenly found myself crying into his shoulder. My anger was replaced by a deep sadness. When had everything gone down hill for me?

"It'll get easier, Claire. I'm sure it will." Chris told me.

I scoffed. "Yeah, when I die, things will get easier."

"Oh, come on now. Don't think like that."

I let myself relax into his arms. I closed my eyes, and tried to get a hold on my emotions. My mind kept going back to Quil's place. I was surprised at how quick he jumped in front of me. It was like he was protecting me from something. Why would he care though? If he couldn't make time to even talk with me, why would he be so quick to protect me?

"Are you alright now?" Chris wondered as I pulled away from him.

"Yeah." I whipped at my eyes. And tried to smile at him. From the look on his face, my smile attempt failed. "Thanks for being here Chris."

Chris patted my knee. "Anytime, babe."

* * *

I decided to take everyone's advice, and talk to my mother. I waited until after dinner, so if things went badly I could just go right to bed.

"Mom," She was watching some TV show in the living room. "can we talk?"

"Sure, dear." She turned the television off, and gave me her full attention. I sat down next to her on the couch. How should I start off? I asked myself. Quil questions should come last, if at all. I knew that was a touchy subject for Mom.

"What is it that your keeping from me?" She looked confused, so I rephrased. "About the accident. What are you keeping from me?"

Her face dropped. The dark circles around her eyes were now suddenly a lot more noticeable. When was the last time she had a good nights sleep? "I'm not keeping anything from you, Claire. Anything you want to know, I'll tell you."

"Anything at all?" She nodded. "Okay... Who was there with me? The friend, Dad hit with the car."

Mom pressed her lips. "Seth Clearwater." What?

I was taken back. Seth Clearwater? Why would I be hanging out with Seth? Well, we could have been good friends before. But, something just seemed wrong. Is she lying to me? No. I pushed that thought out. Mom wouldn't lie to me...would she?

"What do you know about Quil Ateara?" I blurted. Shoot! I was suppose to wait until the end of the conversation to bring him up.

Mom's eyes narrowed. "He's a dangerous person. All of them are."

"All of them?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. Who in the world was she talking about? I asked about Quil, not a 'them'.

"The Clearwaters, the Blacks, Quil Ateara; there all people you should stay away from."

"But... what makes them so bad? Quil is a little rude, but doesn't seem all that bad. And Seth, he's real nice."

"When was Quil rude to you? And, how do you know Seth?" She asked, her tone hard. Uh-oh, I wasn't suppose to tell her I went to see Quil today. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I've really got to watch what I say.

I looked down at my hands. "I ran into Seth down at the beach. He told me where I could find Quil. I...I went to go see him." I told her.

"I told you to stay away from Quil!" Mom shouted, jumping to her feet.

"And, I told you I couldn't..."

"Why? What is so important about Quil?"

"I don't know..."

"How can you not know?"

Anger flashed over me. I jerked my head up, narrowing my eyes at her as she had done to me earlier. "I don't know much about my life anymore, Mom." I stood up, I was just a few inches shorter then her, so we were pretty much at eye level. "Do you have any idea what it's like loosing your memory? No, you don't. Let me break it down for you. I woke up in that hospital bed, not knowing who I was. Learning my name, doesn't mean I learn who I am. I don't even know what my favorite color was before the accident! All I want, is to _remember_. I want to know what life was like, before three months ago. Is that so much to ask for?"

My eyes stung with tears. Not sad tears, but angry ones. I didn't bother whipping them away as they spilled over on to my cheeks. Mom took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. I knew I should have been doing the same, but it felt good to get angry.

"I'm sorry you were hurt Claire." She said. "I would trade places with you if I could. But I can't. I'm helping you every way I know how. What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me! I want to know, I can come to you when I have a problem. I want you to be my mother, not just another person in the house I'm living in."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not a good mother?" She accused, her voice rising.

"No, Mom!" I screamed. She didn't understand. "I want to talk to you, I want answers."

"I gave you answers!"

"I want the truth, not lies your telling me to protect me! I just want the truth." I might not know what happened, but I know it had nothing to do with Seth.

Mom was silent for a long while. She just stood there, staring at me. The tears were still streaming down my face, making my cheeks warm. I brought my hand up and brushed them off my cheeks. It didn't last long, my cheeks were soon flooded again.

Finally, Mom spoke.

"You want the truth? Fine. The truth is, Quil was the one who got your father killed. Quil was fine after getting hit by the car, but yet your father died. That's _not _normal. I can't explain it, and no one who was there would give me a straightforward answer. Quil did tell me you were in the road with him, and he pushed you out of the way. He pushed you hard enough, that you forgot your life. So, don't blame me for your problems. If you want someone to blame, blame Quil. Your fathers death, and your memory lose, is all his fault." With that said, she walked past me, upstairs, down the hall and to her bedroom.

**a.n.: Okay, before anyone reviews saying "What's wrong with Claire's Mom? Quil saved her daughter!" and whatnot, let me explain Mrs. Summers. She's a grieving women, looking for someone to blame for her husbands death. Quil came out of all of this unharmed, while Mr. Summers and Claire come out either dead or life forgotten. Just think, how would _you _feel? Put yourself in Mrs. Summers shoes.  
**

**And don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Late Night Swim

**~~Claire's POV~~**

Mom telling me that, pulled on my heart and mind. I stood there, playing her words over and over in my mind. And soon, I was there. I was in the road, with Quil. We were talking, I was upset about something. And then I saw the headlights. I was frozen in the road, scared to death. I had time to move, but didn't take the chance. I couldn't. My legs wouldn't have moved, even if the thought of jumping out of the way had crossed my mind.

I scream as I go flying sideways. I've been pushed. As I hit the ground, I hear a crash... shouting, a loud blarring noise and then, there's nothing.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming now. I'm home again, but the scene keeps playing over and over again in my head. Why won't it stop? This is not what I want to remember!

Suddenly, I can't breathe. I run outside but that does nothing for me. I need to move, to leave. I start walking, my mind in a haze. I don't see where I'm going, all I see is the accident. It won't stop, I can't think of anything else. I don't hear anything other than that blarring noise.

It isn't until I feel the cold water splashing on my face, that I realize I'm at the beach. The blarring noise dies down, and is soon gone. I'm left hearing the soothing sound of crashing waves. I feel myself begin to calm, I can breathe now. The smell and sound of the water, clears my mind. I'm surprised to find myself standing waste deep in the ocean.

"How did I get here?" I say outloud to no one. I know I should get out, but the water is calming. I'm scared to get out. If I leave the comfort of the ocean, the crash will just start playing again.

I found myself wanting to feel more of the water. I walk a little farther, the water is hitting my stomach now. I smile at the feeling the waves give me. A sense of calm. Nothing can go wrong just as long as I stay here. Nothing bad can touch me. I'm safe here.

"Claire?" I turn around to the beach at the sound of my name. Standing on the beach is Quil. He's got someone else with him, but I don't know the guy. They're both staring at me like I've got three heads or something. "What are you doing?

"Swimming." Duh.

Quil moves so that his feet are in the water. "It's a little late to be swimming. Why don't you come on out?" Late? I look up at the sky and see that it's later then I thought. The sun is gone, it's been replaced by the full moon. Stars twinkle above me.

I look back at Quil, and shake my head. "No. I can't get out."

"Why? Are you stuck?" He asks, inching further into the water.

"No." If I get out, I'll remember. I don't want to remember. I did before, but not now. My memories are to hurtful.

"Then, what's the problem?" The guy I don't know asks.

"Nothing. Just...just leave me alone." I say, eyeing Quil. He's getting closer, and I don't like it. I take a few steps backward. The water is getting the ends of my hair wet now.

"We can't do that, Claire." Quil tells me.

"And just why not?"

"Because, you could get hurt out here by yourself. Why don't you just come back tomorrow and swim?"

"Yeah. You know, when it's daylight." The other guy chimes in. Quil looks away from me, just long enough to glare at his friend then looks back at me.

I back up more into the water, in hopes for escaping Quil. No such luck, he keeps coming. Slowly, but surely. I feel something cold on my face, but it's not the ocean though. I look up at the sky again, just as it begins to rain.

Quil's friend makes an irritated sound and then says, "It's raining, now you can get water just like when your swimming up here on the beach. Doesn't that sound better?" He speaks to me like I'm five.

"I'm fifteen, not five."

"Then stop acting like it, and get out of the stupid water!" I think I made him mad...

I take my eyes back to Quil. He's only a few steps from me now. I take a step back, and go to take another but feel nothing below my feet. That scares me and I panic. I fall backwards into the water. Water fills my lungs, making it hard to think clearly.

I know I have to swim up and get air, but my legs and arms aren't working towards that goal. It's like I have no control over my body. This scares me even more, causing me to panic again. I start moving my arms and legs any which way possible, but it's a lost cause. I need air, but all I'm getting is water. Fear sets in again. I realize, I could drowned! I could _die_!

Die... death is peaceful. At least, that's what I think. Death is simple. Life is the hard part. Maybe I'd be better off dead...maybe, I should just die. Yes. I stop moving my arms and legs, I stop thinking about needing air. I clear my mind, of only one thing. Death. It's what I need. It's what I want.

I let my body sink, deeper and deeper into the ocean. I have no more fear. I feel nothing. Death is on my doorstep, and I'm allowing it in.

**a.n.: *Cue scary music* Dun, Dun, Dun! What's going to happen? Who knows! Oh, yeah... me! ;) **

**Anyway, sorry, this was so late. We moved about two weeks and don't have Internet right now.I'm having to use a neighbors computer for any Internet desires. :( Not sure when the next update will be, again sorry. **

**Review Please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: How?

Something grabs a hold of my arm, and starts to pull me up. No! I try to get loose of the force pulling me up, but it's useless. Before I know it, I'm feeling rain on my face. I try to inhale the air, but end up coughing up water. Whatever pulled me up, is taking me towards the beach now. No, no, no! Why is he doing this to me? I have to stay in the water!

"Stop." I attempt to say but it's just masked by my coughing. "Stop!" I try again, and it's clear as day this time.

"No. No more swimming." A voice that shouldn't be familiar but is, tells me.

I scream through my gasping for air, and coughing. I'm trying with everything I have, to get Quil to let me go. I'm not sure what causes it but his hand slips. Just the kind of thing I need. I jerk my arm out of his hold, just a few feet from the beach. I turn back to the open ocean, and try to make a run for it. Maybe I can get far enough away, and he won't bring me up again.

No such luck. Quil's strong arms wrap around my waist, and he picks me up like I'm light as a feather.

I'm desperate now, so I start kicking and pulling against him. Nothing. I bend my head down to his hands, and bite down as hard as I can on his wrist. It only takes a moment for him to drop me.

"Claire!" He shouts, in both anger and pain. Still not at the beach yet, one thing I'm thankful for.

It's harder then I thought it would be to run in water, so of course he catches me again. This time, I'm throwen over his shoulder. I try kicking, biteing and even scratching but nothing works. Within a few short seconds, I feel like I'm falling. I hit the sandy beach with a loud and painful thump that knocks the breath out of me.

It's then that I realize it wasn't Quil who had me that last time, it was this friend I don't know.

"What was that for? I stopped her, didn't I?" The guy says angerily, after Quil pushes him.

"You throw her on the ground, Paul!" Quil shouts. "You don't see me, throwing Rachel around, do you?" Paul's face goes stone hard. His jaw tightens, and his hands ball up.

"I better not ever hear about you laying one hand on Rachel." Paul grounds out through his teeth.

Quil rolls his eyes. "Down, doggie. I won't do that to her, and you know it." Quil leans over, and picks me up. "How you feeling, ClaireBear?" He asks, holding me close to his chest. I have no more engery to fight him away again.

It feels oddly familiar when I wrap my arms around Quil's neck, clapsing my hands together at the back of his neck. I close my eyes, and lay my head against his hot chest.

"It hurts, Quil."

"What hurts, Sweetheart?" He sounds worried, and I feel his eyes running over my body, checking for any visible marks that could be putting me in pain. The pain I'm feeling, isn't visible though. It's pain from the heart.

"The memories..." I'm crying now, but my tears just blend in with the rain falling on my face. "I don't want to remember."

The smell of pancakes wakes me up. At first, I don't know where I'm at. But soon, last night comes back to me. Quil brought me back to his place. What was I thinking last night? Drowning myself wasn't going to help anyone. But... it seemed like the answer last night. Anything was better then remembering.

I get out of the large queen sized bed I slept in last night, and make my way to the kitchen. I inhale deeply, those pancakes seem pretty good. My stomach growls loudly, at just the smell. I look around for Quil, but he's not here. I'm searching for the pancakes, when I see the note on the counter.

ClaireBear, I had to go out for a few hours. There's pancakes waiting for you in the microwave, eat as many as you'd like. Make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as I can. -Quil

He had terrible handwriting but his pancakes were wonderful. After I've ate, I find myself wanting a shower. I go back into the bedroom, and hunt through Quil's clothes, in hopes there might be something I can wear. I come up short. I decide I'll go ahead and shower, then just up on the clothes I have on now.

I walk into the bathroom, and can't help but smile. Sitting on the sink, is an outfit that looks just one size to big. Better then the rest of the clothes I was finding. How did he know?

The warm water felt so good on my body, I spent more time in the shower then I should have. By the time I was through, I dobut there was much hot water left. I hope Quil doesn't mind...

The clothes Quil's left for me are a pair of boxers, a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. The boxers fit with no problem. I put the bra I had on to begin with back on, and then the black t-shirt. It's pretty loose, but nothing compared to the jeans that pretty much fall off me. I laughed at myself in the mirror. I looked mighty rediculous but these clothes felt a whole lot better then mine did.

Quil still wasn't back by the time I was finished with the bathroom. Where could he be? I decided I should take this time to call my Mom, she has to have noticed I'm gone by now.

"Hey Mom." I said, once she answered.

"Oh Claire, thank goodness! Where are you?" She sounded reliefed.

"I'm at a friends house." That wasn't a lie. Quil was my friend, but I wasn't about to tell her I was here. "I'm sorry I left last night. I should have called sooner."

"I'm just glad your alright, Honey. When will you be home?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Do you want me home anytime soon?" Say no, say no, say no...

"No, no. You stay with your friend if you'd like. Just ask next time. Don't just take off like that. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get out of the house..."

"I understand. I was rather harsh to you last night. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." We exchanged a few more words, and then said our goodbyes. If she didn't want me to come home, I wasn't going too. I wanted to stay here with Quil for as long as possible.

I couldn't find anything on TV, and Quil still wasn't back yet. I saw a bookshelf in Quil's room, and decided to see if he had anything good. Quil had some good books, but those weren't what I got off the shelf. I chose the book titled "Marissa Claire Summers" I was surprised to find Quil had a book about me. It wasn't until I saw the cover, that I realized it was a photo album.

The spin was narrow, and green. My name was written in Quil's messy handwriting in black ink along the spin, and on the cover. I took it to Quil's bed, and opened it. I was amazed at all the photos Quil had stuffed in such a small book. Every photo, I was the center of attention in. The pictures ranged from my fourth birthday, all the way to my fifteenth. There were pictures of me at the zoo, starting school, going to the fair.

I noticed not only was I in every single picture, but so was Quil. I stopped at stared long and hard at each photo with my father in it. I tried to remember when these photos were taken, but nothing came to me. Not that I really expected it too. After last night, I doubt my mind will let me remember anything more of my life. I was afriad of what I might remember also.

I had looked at almost every picture in the book when something dawned on me. I changed in appearance through out the pictures, but Quil didn't seem too. I found a picture from my fifth birthday party, and one from this past year. Both were of Quil and I. I held the pictures up, side by side. Was I seeing things? I studied both pictures very carefully. Quil looked exactly the same in both...

"How is that possible?" I asked aloud, to myself.

"How is what possible?" Quil's voice scared the living day lights out of me. I screamed, and jumped back. Quil was standing next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, breathlessly. For such a big guy, he sure knew how to be quite.

"Just a few minutes. Sorry, I scared you." Quil flashed me a killer smile, before looking down at his bed. I hadn't noticed I'd made such a mess with the pictures. They were scatered all over his bed now.

I saw it now. I wasn't imagening things. I picked up the picture from my fifth birthday again. Excatly the same as he is now... "How?" I hadn't meant to say it aloud. Quil looked back up at me. He look in my expression.

"How what?"

I handed him the picture. "How is it that your no different now then you were when I was five?" 


	13. Chapter 13: Brown

Quil looked down at the photo for a long time. His face gave nothing away, he was blank. It wasn't until he glanced at my face that I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Please... don't look at me that way." He said, in a pained voice. I tried smoothing out my expression, for his sake. I really didn't like seeing him look so hurt. Quil sighed loudly, and sat down on the bed. Without giving it much thought, I placed my hand over his. I was instently warmer all over. I was amazed at how just one touch could set my whole body on fire. "I can't tell you, Claire." Quil finally said.

I bit my lip. There was some part of me that said to just leave it at that. But a larger part couldn't except that. I had to know. This might be my only chance to get the answers I wanted.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it can't be that complicated."

"Well it is!" He suddenly shouted. The volume of his voice and the suddeness of his shouting made me jump back from him. I stared at him, eyes wide. Quil's hands were balled into fists, and his jaw was tight.

"You don't have to yell." I snapped, once I got control of myself-something Quil should try.

He got up, and walked out of the room. Where was he going? I stared after him as he made his way into the kitchen. I'd give him time to calm down, then I'd try talking with him again. I cleaned up the pictures, putting them back where I thought they'd been at first. The only photo I left out was the one I'd handed him, the one from my fifth birthday. I liked that one.

Once the book was back in place, I walked slowly to the kitchen. I stopped before turning the corner, and peeked my head around first. Quil was standing at the sink, glaring down at the dirty dishes. I tried to be as quite as possible as I made my way over to him. He didn't look at me. I thought about saying something, but thought better of it. I didn't want to make him any more mad.

I jumped up on to the counter, my legs hanging over the edge. I sat on my hands, and watched my legs swing back and fourth. It was a long time before either of us spoke. I was glad when he was the first, and not me.

"I'm sorry." He said, softly. I glanced at his face, it was much more relax now.

"It's all right." His brown eyes flickered to me.

"I'd tell you, but I honestly can't. It's impossible." How is specking impossible?

"Okay... Is there anything you can tell me?"

He hesitanted and then asked, "What exacatly do you want to know?"

I asked the simple question first. "Do you age?" He shook his head. "So, your not...human?" I meant to say it as a statement but it came out as more of a question. I hoped my face didn't show my fear. This was just plain crazy. If he wasn't human, then what the heck was he? No, he has to be human. There's nothing else for him to be other than that. Right...?

I waited for him to answer. My hands began to shake, even as I sat on them. I knew my face showed everything I was thinking now. I didn't care, though. I had every right to be scared. Which I was. But, was I more scared of him or for him? I couldn't tell.

"I'm not..." He started then stopped. After a moment he said, "It's not that simple. This is when it's gets complicated." Quil explained. How could this be the complicated part? It was a yes or no type question! Either your human, or your not. What else was there?

Quil looked up at my face then, and took in my expression. He laughed suddenly. What on earth could be so funny? It wasn't a humor filled laugh though, more like a nervous one. Still, this wasn't a laughing matter at all in my book.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded.

"Your face." He smiled, still chuckling. "It's a cross between scared, frustrated, confused and madder then all heck."

I hadn't realized my face could hold so many emotions at once. I attempted to focus on just one emotion, and show only that one in my expression. I focused on my anger. My eyes narrowed at him. "I still don't see why your laughing."

Quil collected himself, once my anger with him was so visible. He cleared his throat, and looked away from me. "You haven't looked like that since you were six, and found out Santa wasn't real." I saw his lips twitch at the ends, almost twisting into a smile.

I sighed, shaking my head at him. The situations were polar opposites to me.

Silence fell between us. Unable to take the silence, but at a loss for words, I began tapping my fingers on the counter. Quil's mention of Santa, made me think of Christmas. My nails tapped out "Jungle Bells" about half way before I felt a warm hand cover my hand. I expected his hand to move away, he had made it clear the tapping was annoying. But his hand stayed over mine.

My eyes stayed there too. I hadn't noticed how dark he was compared to my creamy skin tone. And then there was the size difference. Quil's hand could pretty much swollow mine. What was with the heat? Just as he had done before, a single touch lit my whole body on fire. How could one person be so hot?

My breath caught in my throat, when Quil moved his hand off mine and moved it to my face. Barely touching me, he pushed my hair behind my ear, so that my left cheek was exposed. I moved just my eyes up, our eyes met. Quil's hand ran gently down my cheek, and rested on my chin for only a moment. Slowly, he lifted my head up. We were at perfect eye level now.

It wasn't until I felt sudden warmth bursting inside me, that I realized we were kissing. It wasn't weird or uncomfrontable. It was natural. I wasn't sure who started the kiss, but I knew I wasn't going to be the one to brake it. I felt his hands, burning with heat on the side of my face. Again, I wondered how one person could hold so much heat within them. I moved my hands up, grabbed his, and interwined our fingers.

Nothing else exsisted anymore, just him and me. I do believe the house could have been burning to the ground, and I wouldn't have noticed. A scene began to play in my head. It was of Quil and I, naturally. We were in my bedroom, we were laying on the floor. Quil was on top of me, pinning my hands down. He wasn't hurting me though. I know now and knew then he wouldn't- no, couldn't hurt me, for anything. I'm always safe when I'm with Quil.

He leaned closer to me, our lips hardly touching. The next thing I knew, he was gone. Leaving without even a goodbye. I watched him leave, staring into the hall way as if he would some how appear again. But he didn't. And then I was back in his kitchen, the past no longer playing in my head. Things were different then, more boundries. Now, he was a bit more relax. Almost as if he had nothing to hide from me now. But that wasn't true, there was still something I was missing.

Quil pulled away then, taking the warmth with him. He smiled that killer smile at me. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." The kiss couldn't have lasted more then a minute, if that. That thought saddened me a little.

I smiled back. "Don't worry about it." I breathed, unable to speck any louder. Couldn't we kiss again? I wondered, staring at his lips. I've never felt so... there's not even a word for how I feel. There was something about Quil, he made me feel like no one else could.

I forced my eyes off his lips and moved them to his eyes. Quil's deep drown eyes stared back at me. Brown... why did that seem like it should mean something more? The color had something else to do with Quil, but what?

"What are you thinking?" He asked, running a hot hand down my cheek again.

I saw it then, in my mind. An animal, a wolf... as large as bear. The large creature was growling dangerously but not at me. I saw it's fur was a chocolate brown. The monsters eyes were brown also, and they looked oddly familiar. As the image fade from my mind, I found myself staring into it's brown eyes again. No... not the wolves eyes, but Quil's. My breath stopped, I wouldn't doubt my heart did too as realization hit me. 


	14. Chapter 14: Not Your Average Hero

My glass shattering scream had Quil jumping back from me. I had to get away from him. In my hast to get as far from Quil as I could, I forgot I was seated on his counter and ended up falling face first off of it. I'd expected to hit the floor, but the kitchen table broke my fall. And possibly my skull. Tears sprung to my eyes at the almost unbearable pain now shooting through my head.

"Claire!" Quil exclaimed, coming to my rescue. He had me up right and in his hot arms in no time at all. "God, are you okay?"

"Stay away from me!" I screeched, trying to free myself from his arms the best I could. I was surprised at my demand, he did let me go. Quil took a step away from me. At least, I think he did. I was seeing three of him, so I wasn't sure. I had to get out of there, I had to get away from him.

"Claire, what's the matter? What did I do?" He pleaded with me.

I placed my hand on my head, it wasn't suppose to hurt like this. My hand was only there a moment before I felt a warm, sticky liquid on my fingers. How hard did I hit my head? A quick glance at my hand -or three hands- told me my fall was pretty hard. I wasn't sure which hand was mine, but it didn't matter. They were all plastered with blood. My stomach flipped at the sight.

"Your bleeding!" Quil reached for me again, but I shook my head which just made the room spin even more.

"Don't touch me!" I meant for the words to be harsh, but they came out sounding like I was drunk.

"No." He said firmly, as his arm wrapped around my waist. I wasn't capable of putting up much of a fight as he guided me to the bathroom. He led me to the toilet. "Sit." He ordered, once the lid was closed. When I didn't obey right away, his strong hands placed themselves on my shoulders and forced me down. Quil reached up into the mirror cabinet above the sink and pulled out a first-aid kit.

I couldn't do much as he bandaged my head up the best he could. My head swam with ways I could escape but each time I realized they'd be nothing but dead-ends. How could I escape when I was seeing everything in threes? But I had to do something. Mom had said Quil was dangerous. He's a flipping animal! I do believe putting him simply in the "dangerous" category was an understatement.

"I want to go home." I worked hard to make my voice more then a drunk man's slur.

Quil continued to mess with my head. "Okay, I'll take you home once I know your all right." He paused, and looked at my face for a moment. He shook his head. "But your not. I'm taking you to the hospital."

I jumped to my feet, furious. I swayed the moment my feet touched the ground. Quil caught me before I could fall, he lower me back down. I huffed, mad at myself for not being more stable. "I'm not going to the hospital."

"Yes, you are. I can't take you home in this state."

I raised my brows at all three of him. "'This state'? I don't know what you mean. I'm fine."

He barked out a laugh. "Yeah, your fine and I'm Abe Lincoln." He muttered sarcastically, as he put the first-aid kit away.

Quil held his hand out for me to take, but I couldn't have known which to grab even if I had wanted to take his hand. I stood up, slowly this time, on my own. I smiled triumphly. "Ha, told you I was fine."

"All right then, let's see you walk." Uh-oh.

Quil stepped back, no longer blocking the bathroom exit. He stood there, waiting for me with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused expression. It was hard to decide which Quil my anger should be directed at. The one in the middle maybe? Then again, it could be the one on the left... or the right... Determined to prove all the Quil's I saw wrong, I turned towards the bathroom doorway. I smiled smugly at him once more before taking a step forward. The bathroom floor was the next thing I saw, coming up quickly to meet my face.

I braced myself for the impact...

...that never came. I felt Quil's toasty arms wrap around my torso.

"I didn't think you were going to get far, but I didn't know you wouldn't even get one step in." He said, snickering all the while. Once I was standing, he got a good look at my face. His laughing instantly stopped. "What's the matter, Claire? Please, tell me what I did. Your both furious and afraid of me. Why?" His voice was almost a begging tone.

I narrowed my eyes on the Quil in the middle of my vision, that one looked the most steady. "I'm not exactly sure what you are. But I know your not human, I figured that part out earlier. That's not the part that scares me." I paused, taking in his expression. He looked confused at first, then understanding sunk in and his face was grave.

"You know?" He questioned.

"I don't know the word for it but I know your some kind of _monster_." I said monster with as much disgust as I could muster. Quil's face became that sad, broken one I had seen that first day at the restraint. "What are you?" I had no right to ask, but I did anyway.

I waited a while, he didn't answer. Upset that he wouldn't tell me, I spun around to leave forgetting I was unable to walk. Just as I'd done before, I took one step and felt myself falling. I didn't except to feel Quil's all to familiar, hot touch but I did. Once again, he was my hero. My hero was a monstrous wolf-bear creature, clearly not your average fairy tale knight in shining armor.

Quil said nothing as he picked me up swiftly, and carried me to his car ignoring my protest the whole way. He set me down in the passenger seat, buckled me in and then shut my door. I watched him move pass the front of the car, his face a blank slate now.

We drove in silence. My vision was slowly gathering up into one image, instead of three which I was grateful for. I hadn't realized he was taking me to the hospital, until it was to late. I made sure to voice my irritation with this choice. He didn't say a word in response. It wasn't until I heard Quil talking to a nurse, about why he was bring me in, that I heard his voice again. I was amazed and appalled at the amount of relaxation I still felt around him. I should be running for the hills! But I didn't, I sat angrily in the waiting room with Quil, the wolf-bear.

Once the doctor saw me, and assured Quil I had nothing more then a minor head injury, Quil allowed me to call my mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I..." I thought about all the questions she would ask if I asked her to come get me from the hospital. Things would go much smoother if she didn't know anything about this little mishap. "I'll be home soon." I cast a glance at Quil, he looked back at me, puzzled.

"Oh, that's great, Honey. We're having your favorite tonight." She added, apparently glad I was coming home.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you soon." I hung up before she could say anymore. I turned to Quil now. "I need you to take me home."

"Why didn't you ask your mother?"

"She'd ask to many questions, it's going to be bad enough when I come home with this on my head." I pointed to my forehead, the doctor had replaced Quil's handy head wrapping work with a simple patch thank goodness. I paused a minute, and raised my brow at Quil. "You will take me home this time, right?" I half expected him to take me off in the woods and kill me, from fear that I might expose him.

"Of course." He said it like I should have known that already. Deep down, I did. _Way _deep down.

**a.n.: If I were to wrote a spin-off to this story, one about Seth and a friend of Claire's (she'll come in soon) would any of you read it?**

**Review Please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Quil and I

The sky is full of pinks, oranges, and purples as the sun vanishes in front of my eyes. I can hear the crashing of waves. My feet are bare, all but the sand they have buried themselves into. I scrunch up my toes, and dig them a little deeper into the warm sand I'm standing on. It seems I'm all alone on the beautiful beach.

Something tells me that's not right though. Someone else is here with me. I can feel them... they are close. I glance around, and see no one. My mind whispers my eyes are wrong. I'm missing something - some_one _- who's right in front of my eyes. But... I can't find them for the life of me...

I walk in the opposite direction of the slowly darkening woods. My feet guide me to the end of the beach and back to where I started - _several _times. Still, I see no one. What's the point in this anyway? I should just sit down, and enjoy the quiet and beauty of the surprisingly deserted beach.

Once I reach the middle of the beach for the umpteenth time, I force my feet to stop moving and my eyes to stop searching. Though my body doesn't want to, I make myself sit just close enough to the water that only my toes feel it when the tide rolls in. A light wind blows, and I smile at the smell of the salt water. This beach - First Beach I've come to realize - is officially my favorite place in the whole world.

_That's a lie..._ A voice whispers in the back of my head.

I'm confused now. If not here, then where? I ask myself as the last bit of the sun disappears completely.

"With me." An all to familiar voice says from behind me.

I tilt my head back far enough so I can see the full length of him. He's dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and nothing else.

"Don't you own a shirt? Or, maybe a pair of shoes?" I wonder aloud.

His sad expression doesn't change. The poor guy looks like he just lost his best friend or watched his dog get run down. "Don't change the subject."

"What subject, Quil?" I ask with a sigh. I turn my attention back to where the sun was moments before. Now, stars are becoming visible above the deep blue salt water. "You show up, and say one thing, and think we're on a subject? I disagree. I don't even know what you mean by 'with me'." I ramble.

"You wanted to know where your favorite place was, if it wasn't here. Your favorite place is with me, Claire."

"Oh, really?" I say, voice dripping with sarcasm. How did he know what I was saying in my head?

"Yes, really. Don't worry about how I know what your thinking. Just listen to me." And then he's in front of me, hands on my shoulders, staring me right in the eyes. "Your favorite place? In my arms. Why? Because you love me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he shakes his head.

"No, don't deny it. I know you better then anyone in this world and you've already figured that much out. Now, figure the rest out. Remember what we had; what you wanted us to have. Think about your Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. Our friends, Jake and Nessie. Think about what they have. You wanted that for us, and so did I."

"You and I? There is no 'you and I', Quil. I can't love you, I hardly know you!" I shrug out of his hold. "Leave me alone, alright? I mean, I thought I wanted to get to know you, thought it would help me remember, but it hasn't. So, I'm moving on. I told you, I don't want to remember." I'd planned to say more, but his finger on my lips silenced my words.

"Remember Claire, that's all I ask. Remember who you are and what you want. Forget about your fear of remembering the painful things. Just remember what you can, and don't push it away. You are stronger then this, ClaireBear. And we both know that." And then, he was gone just a quickly as he had come.

I looked around me, looking for him again. But he wasn't anyway in sight. How did he do that?

My surroundings change in the blink of an eye.

I'm no longer sitting on the beautiful beach with my toes in the sand. I'm now sitting in the woods. A shiver runs down my back, and I pull my jean jacket tightly around me. I look around, at first all I see are trees and leaves. But my eyes quickly find the red-orange color of a fire. Eight people sit around it. A few of them I know, surprisingly. Seth Clearwater, Quil and Quil's friend from the beach - Paul? - are the few I recognize.

A girl with long black hair and a frown on her face sits in between a guy I don't know and Paul. Studying her features a little more, and I see she looks like Seth. She could be his sister. Her name... I try to remember if I've heard it recently, but I don't think I have. I decide it's a waste of time, and look to someone else.

Sitting next to Seth's sister, is another guy. He's got his arms wrapped around some other girl I don't know. The girls hair is shorter then Seth's sisters, but her skin's just as dark. Why is it my skin is so much lighter then everyone elses?

On the other side of the fire, sits two men. Both of them are in wheelchairs. The oldest reminds me a lot of Quil, with his features. They could be related, probably are. The man next to the Quil-look-alike, looks familiar but I don't know why. No one else around the fire looks like him.

Finally, my eyes land on Quil. I got the feeling, I'd know his face anywhere, no matter what. I didn't doubt that in the least. I mean, he has been in every memory my mind manages to grasp on too. Something told me, this was one of those times. This wasn't reality or a dream. It was a memory. I rolled my eyes, of course.

I stop focusing on what they all look like, and listen to what their saying. Seth's sister says something about Quil being a perv. I don't remember her, but I don't think I like her much.

"You kissed Claire?" The older looking Quil - Old Quil, that's his name! - shouts. Looking at him, you wouldn't think he was one to raise his voice often.

Wait... we kissed? You'd think, that would be something I'd remember right off about Quil and I. Quil and I... I laughed to myself at that. I was just telling Quil that there _wasn_'t a such thing as "Quil and I" and here I am, using it myself. Ironic much...

I realized I hadn't been listening again and open my ears back up to the conversation.

"...and I get I can't tell Claire anything about my being a Werewolf until she's eighteen. _Alright_? I get it!" Quil's yelling when I tune back in. I suppose we're a touchy subject...

Hold it! Did I hear him, right? Did... did he just say he was a... _werewolf_? And just like that, I understood.

The image I had before, right after we kissed, it was of Quil's eyes belonging to an animal. A wolf. Well, now I know he's not only an animal. Not some sorta of bear-wolf-type thing. But a werewolf. The man I was in love with, the only person my mind let me remember was a mythical creature.

_What_?


	16. Chapter 16: Seattle Run In

An hour later, I was seated at the local library surrounded by several books. I'd looked all over this place for each and every book that might give me some answers. Answers my dreams had to be wrong about. I mean, a _werewolf_? That's impossible. There scary story creatures, not the guy next door. Well, he didn't really live next door, but whatever, same meaning.

"Werewolves, huh? I didn't know you were into all that." I jumped and a small scream of surprise escaped my lips at the sound of Chris's voice. He chuckled, and sat down next to me. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I flashed him a quick smile, before looking back down at the book I was reading. "I'm not into this mythical creature stuff. I'm..." Hum, what was I doing? "um, researching?" I meant to say it as I statement but it sounded more like a question.

Chris raised his brows at me. He couldn't be that one brow thing, like Quil could. I thought that was cool, the one brow thing. "You sure? Cause, you sound a little unsure."

Thanks for pointing that out. "Yeah, I'm sure." I lied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." I glanced up at him. Chris's face had gone a little red, and he busied himself by looking through one of the many books around us. "I, uh, was wondering if you'd..." There was a short pause, and then he jumped up. "You know what? Nevermind. I-I'll see you later."

Chris turned, but I grabbed his hand before he could take a step. "Wait, don't go." I stood up in front of him. "Why were you looking for me, Chris?"

His face went red again, and his eyes wouldn't met my mine. "It's stupid. Just-just forget it."

I shook my head. "Chris, come on." I pouted a little, hoping he was one of those weak guys who gave into the sad-pouting girls.

I hide a smile, realizing he was exactly like one of those guys.

"So, there's this dance on Halloween at the school. I don't have a date. And I was just wondering if you'd go to the dance with me. I'll understand if you say no. It's no big deal. Your not saying anything... I told you this was stupid. Just forget I asked. This isn't going to ruin our friendship, is it? Man, I should have never asked you. Cause now your not saying anything, and - "

Chris was talking so fast, his words pretty much ran together. Not once did he stop for a breath through out his little speech. I kept waiting for a chance to say something, without interrupting him, but he didn't give me much of an opening. I stopped his blabbing by placing a finger on his lips.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you." His face lit up and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

* * *

Halloween was just a few days away and I still didn't have a costume. Everything I thought about, didn't make the cut in the end.

I'd be starting school again once the doctor cleared me to go, and Chris thought the dance would be a nice place to reconnect with some friends. I was a nervous wrack though. I had to make a good impression at this dance.

I'd sweet talked Mom into bringing me over to Seattle, seeing as Forks and La Push didn't meet my costume needs. She agreed after a long argument, and a promise that I wouldn't run off with any strangers.

Mom dropped me off at the clothing store at two, and said she'd be back at six to get me. I could tell it was against her better judgment to just drop me off and leave, but her work had called her in last minute and she couldn't stay. I got lucky, and the call didn't come in until we were almost to Seattle.

"No point in turning back now." Mom had said.

So, here I was, looking through the costume's at the small clothing store.

"Hey there, Stranger." I turned around and met chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi..." I looked over the girl who seemed to know me. She had long curly red-brown hair, a slender body, and perfect pale skin. Since when do I know such beautiful people? "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting about..." She paused, and bit her lip. "Well, you know. Anyway, I'm Nessie." Nessie... small bells went off in my head, like her name meant something more to me then I was realizing.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you... again..." I laughed nervously.

I hated these moments, when I met someone who already knew me before the accident. I mean, what I'm I suppose to say? "So, I don't remember you at all. Could you just give me your life story, so that way I'll know how I know you? Thanks." Yeah, that'll work! Poor girl would probably come up with some reason why she had to go, and never talk to me again cause she thought I'd lost my mind.

"So, um, find anything to wear?" Nessie asked, stepping around me to look at the rack of costume's I'd just looked through.

"No, not yet. Are you doing anything for Halloween?" She looked about my age, give or take a year or two.

"My boyfriend and I are just going to spend the night together. Go out to eat, that sort of thing. You?" I noticed how her face light up even more when she spoke of her boyfriend.

I picked out a clown outfit, and made a face at the thought of walking into school wearing it. "There's a party at school. Going with a friend."

Nessie paused in her browsing and gave me a sideways look. "Is this friend, by chance, Quil Ateara?" I was taken back. How did she know Quil?

I shook my head. "Oh, no. Of course not." Her face fell a little. "I'm-"

She cut me off, exclaiming, "This would look amazing on you!" I took the outfit she held out.

It was a midnight blue dress that looked like it would go to my knees. The dress was cut into large triangles at the bottom and no sleeves. I raised my brows at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She started pushing me to the dressing rooms. "Go see for yourself."

I did. And it turns out, she was right. This dress was perfect! I'm not sure what I was suppose to be, or if this was the whole costume or not. But, I did know I _had _to have this dress. I spent every bit of ten minutes, spinning and smiling at myself in the mirror. As if on cue, Nessie was at my dressing room door.

"I found the rest of the outfit." She said, as she dropped a few things inside.

She'd found a pair of transparent wings, and a headband made of small blue flowers and tiny green leaves.

"What am I, a butterfly?" I asked, working my way into the wings.

I heard Nessie laugh on the other side of the door. "No, silly. A fairy!" She sounded more exciting then me.

Once everything was on, I opened the door to let her see. Nessie's jaw hit the floor.

"You look wonderful!" I blushed, an spin around with a small laugh. There was no doubt in my mind now, I was getting this outfit.

The next few hours were the most fun I'd had in a long time. It was nice to just relax and have fun for once. Nessie and I went to the shoe store, right next to the clothes store. We spent at least an hour in there trying to find the perfect shoes for my costume. We finally decided on a pair of silver strap heels.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Nessie said, as we were leaving the small cafe-bookstore we'd stopped at for a bite to eat. She glanced at her watch. "Wow, where did the time go? Already five. When do you have to be home?"

"My mom should be here in about an hour to pick me up."

"Well, are you done shopping?" I nodded. I had everything I needed now, thanks to her. "Why don't I just give you a ride home? We live pretty close to one another, you know. It would save your mom a trip and some time."

I thought about this. "Alright, sounds good to me. Let me just call Mom, and tell her."

My mother picked up on the third ring. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, hello to you too, Mom." I shook my head. My mother worried to much. "No, everything's fine."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there soon to pick you up."

"Yeah, about that. Is it alright if I get a ride home with a friend?"

"Does this friend have a name?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Nessie." Saying her name was like a splash of cold water in my face. "Nessie Black. She's married to Jacob..." I said the words as they formed in my head. "Mom I'll call you back." I hung up on my mother's protests.

I turned to Nessie, my eyes narrowed. Her face took on a look of confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"Why did you come to Seattle today?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Nessie glanced away. "Just wanted to get out of the house."

"You could've went to Forks, if that was the truth. Quil must have found out I was coming up here. He asked you to come, didn't he?"

Nessie hesitated. "No, Claire, that's ridiculous. I came to Seattle today, because I wanted too. I just happened to run into you."

I rolled my eyes, not believing a word of her lie. "Yeah, right. You came here for a reason, because Quil asked you too. Next time you see him, tell him I said to leave me the hell alone."

My next plan of action, was to go back to the costume store, and wait for my mother. Unfortunately, it didn't happen that way. When I turned away from Nessie, I took one step before turning into what felt like a brick wall. Though, it turns out it was just a brick hard chest. I stumbled back a little.

"Quil didn't ask Nes to come. He asked me." I looked up and met the eyes of Jacob Black.


	17. Chapter 17: It's Complicated Again

I fixed my eyes on Jacob."Quil send you cause he's not man enough to come and spy on me himself?" I snapped. Maybe stalk was more appropriate then spy...

"No. He asked us to come."

"Why?"

Nessie answered, "Seattle isn't the safest place, Claire. Quil was worried about you."

"I can take care of myself." My voice was sharper then I intended it to be.

Jacob scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"Jake," Nessie warned, "don't do this."

"Do what Ness? Tell her the truth?"

"Telling the truth is fine. Just don't be harsh about it. Claire's been through a lot."

"_Hello_!" I waved a hand in front of there faces. "I'm standing right in front of you. Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Jacob's attention snapped back to me. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"How much your hurting him. You have no idea how much you mean to him." When had the conversation turned to Quil? I opened my mouth to reply, but Jacob chose to continue. "I understand that you've been through a lot and I'm sorry for you. But that doesn't give you any right to treat Quil the way you have. You've become a completely different person since the accident."

I was rendered speechless for a moment. Had I really become someone else then I was before?

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do. It's not like I can snap my fingers and know who I was. And personally, the new me is a heck of a lot smarter then the old me."

He raised his brows. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

I took a step closer to Jacob. My eyes were locked with his as I said coldly, "The old me was involved with Quil. The new me knows better then to fall for a _monster_."

"We're not monsters!" Jacob shouted, causing a few bystanders to glance our way. Jacob noticed our watchers, and forced his voice into a lower tone. "We protect you from the real monsters."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "The real monsters? Oh you must be talking about Ninja Turtles, right?" Each word dripped with sarcasm.

His eyes glared back at me. "I mean the leeches, the parasites. The vampires, Claire. We protect you from the vampires."

The laugh that escaped my lips surprised even me. "Right, you really expect me to believe that -"

_Suddenly something cold was around my neck. I was jerked up before I could even blink. What the-? **Vampire**. Some voice in my head answered my unfinished question._

_"Let her go." Quil growled. He was on his feet, glaring behind me with everything he had in him._

_There was a laugh that sounded to perfect to be possible. "Or what? You'll kill me? I very well doubt you'll do anything that will let this child in on the secrets of this land." Her voice was graceful and delicate._

_"One more step, and she's dead." The vampire hissed, tightening her arm around my throat. Quil froze. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes but that was quickly masked with his anger. But that one flicker of fear was all I needed._

_Oh... My... **God**! I was being held by a vampire! The realization of just how bad this was, made my breath quicken. Suddenly I was to scared to think of anything else. I pushed all the werewolf stuff from my mind, and replaced it with fear of dying. Why weren't they doing something? She could kill me!_

"Impossible..." I breathed, coming back to the present. My knees felt weak and my hands shook violently. I was vaguely aware of Nessie talking to me, I saw her lips moving, but heard none of her words.

My head was spinning. I still wasn't completely sold on the fact that Werewolves were real. Now I found out Vampires exist. This was just all to much! Before I knew it my legs gave way and my mind was spinning into nothingness.

* * *

"I should've listened to you." A familiar voice was saying.

"This isn't about what you should have or should not have done. What's important is that Clarie's okay." Nessie was quite understanding.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the furry blue rooftop of an unfamiliar car. As I forced myself to sit up I had to hold back a groan. My head was pounding.

"Welcome back." Jacob's voice was lighter then before. "How do you feel?"

"Alright, I guess."

I moved my gaze to look out the window. Forks was passing by in mostly a blur. It didn't help my head, so after a moment I looked away. _Vampires_. The word kept repeating it's self in my head. From what I could remember about the Vampire at the bonfire - is there anything that didn't happen at that thing? - they were nothing like on television and in books. I don't recall seeing any fangs, and she wasn't out of control. When I thought of Vampire's I thought of blood-crazed lunatics with fangs and freaky powers I suppose you can't believe everything you read.

Then again, Vampire's and Werewolves are only - _suppose _- to be myths. At this point, for all I knew Fairies and Dragon's are more then figments of our imagination's too. There was a whole other world right up under our noses... who knew?

"Your mother called." Nessie said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"How'd that conversation go?"

"Sadly, her mood was killed when I told her we were bring you home."

My laugh was humorless. "She's not to fawned of Jake."

"You can say that again." Jacob muttered, something told me he wasn't my mother's biggest fan either.

When Jacob pulled into my driveway, I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car right away. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to face it.

"Here comes Lisa." Nessie said, helping me out of the car.

"Take your hands off my daughter." My mother practically growled approaching us.

"Mom -"

"Be quiet Claire." She ordered, surprising me. Lisa turned her attention back to Nessie. "I told you to stay away from her."

Nessie was as calm as ever as she fixed my mother with a sympathetic look. "Lisa, please, she has a right to know."

Mom shook her head. "No. You people can't be apart of her life anymore. None of you." Saying that last part, her gaze snapped to Jacob. Calling Jake and Nessie, "you people" was hardly necessary. But, I kept quiet all the same.

"Claire's not stupid, Lisa. She already knows more then you think she does." Jake told her. It was true, though I'd learned more today then I really wanted too.

"Apparently she doesn't know enough to do any good or she'd have run back to that Wolf's arms." The words left her mouth, and a look crossed her face that said she wanted to take them back.

It took my mind longer then it should have to make sense of her words. Anger flared up inside me. "You knew!" I cried. "You knew this whole time about Quil and the others? And you said nothing?"

"Quil isn't in your life anymore. You didn't need to know." She wouldn't meet my eyes. Like hell I didn't need to know! And since when had my life switched over to a "need to know" bases?

"Who are you to say what I should and should've know? We're living in a town full of Werewolves, Mother! How is that _not _important?" I stepped around Nessie, so I could be face to face with Lisa.

"They did this to you Claire." Her voice was softer now, and her eyes stared at the ground. This gave me the idea she knew what she was saying was wrong.

"No one but fate did this to me."

Lisa shook her head. "Quil did this to you."

"Stop blaming Quil for everything!" I screamed, outraged. Lisa's head snapped up and her blue eyes were hard as she glared at me.

"If he hadn't Imprinted on you, you would've have been at that damn bonfire!" She fired back.

"Lisa!" Nessie and Jacob hissed together. Imprinted? What in the world was that? Before I could even ask, I was rejected. "We can't explain that to you, Claire." Jake told me, glaring frustratedly at Lisa. A glare in which she returned of course.

"Why not?" Jacob got a look on his face I'd only seen once before. I held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "Let me guess: it's complicated?" Quil had the same expression on his face that day I was at his house.

"You have no idea." He mused, sending me an apologetic look.

There was a moment of silence before Mom said, "I think it's time you left." She was already retreating towards the house. Rude much Mother?

"See you later?" Nessie offered, brows raised, a skeptical look on her face.

I allowed my lips to smile at her. "Most defiantly. We've got a lot to talk about." She smiled brightly and throw her arms around my neck. Once Nessie stepped back, I turned to Jacob and was taken back by the reserved look on his face. I gave him the same smile I'd given Nessie.

"Thank you." My smile grew at the expression that came over his tanned face. He hadn't been expecting my thanks.

"...your welcome?" Both his face and voice shared the same emotion: confusion.

"I appreciate your truthfulness with me." Understanding shone in his eyes and his face relaxed. "It's a lot to wrap your mind around, but I'd rather know the truth then be trapped in a web of lies." I stepped forward, and reached my arms up to hug him. Jake was stiff at first, then relaxed and hugged me back. "And by the way, I'm sorry for calling you a monster."

"Don't worry about it."

A few minutes later I was standing in the drive way, watching them drive away. Once I couldn't see their car anymore, my eyes moved to the setting sun. An end to this day was greatly welcomed.

**a.n.: I realize now why I hated writing my stories on paper before, because it's so much more work getting them on to the computer. So sorry this took as long as it did. Hope you enjoyed it, though. **

**Who wants to be my first reviewer of the New Year? :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Halloween Terrors Part 1

Halloween night had finally arrived. It was the night I thought would never come. The past two days that costume of mine has just been sitting there in my closet. At last, I could wear it.

It seemed to take no time at all to get ready. Now all I had to do was wait for Chris to get here. It was only seven-thirty and he told me yesterday he'd be by at eight. I sighed. This was going to be a long thirty minutes. About seven forty-five the phone rang and I practically lunged to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Claire." He said my name with a sigh.

"What is it, Quil?" I forced my voice into a kind tone.

"I know I'm not your favorite person right now." You can say that again. "But I really need you to listen to me." I was surprised at the desperate tone in his voice.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I need you to promise me you won't leave your house tonight." I was speechless for a moment. Was he serious?

"But why - " I stopped myself as the answer to the question I was about to ask came to me. Quil must have found out I was going to the party with Chris. He didn't want me going - so now he was calling with some made up story to keep me from going.

Anger swelled up inside me. How dare Quil try and ruin my night! I don't care what lie he came up with to tell me, I'm going to that party. And there is nothing he can do about it.

"Let me tell you something Mr. Ateara," I no longer kept the harshness out of my voice. "I don't know how you found out about my date with Chris - but I'm going whether you like it or not. So, no, I can't promise to stay home."

Claire, that's not why I - " I hung up on him. Couldn't that boy take no for an answer?

Not even a minute after I hung up, the phone was ringing again.

"Hello."

"Don't hang up on me, please." Apparently, he _couldn't_ take no for an answer. "I don't care about your date, that's not why I called."

"Oh really?" I have trouble believing that. "Then please, enlighten me on your real reason." This should be good...

"Your in danger. The safest place for you right now is right there at home."

"Danger? Oh, like the 'danger' I was in while in Seattle?"

"Not exactly - "

"But something like it obviously. Should I go unlock the door for Nessie and Jacob? You know, since your not man enough to come yourself."

There was a loud crash from the other end of the line followed by a few curse words. Someone's got a colorful vocabulary.

"It's not like that and you know it!" Quil shouted at me.

"Must you shout at me during every conversation?"

"If you had any common sense and would just listen to me for a change I wouldn't have to shout!"

"I'll show you common sense!" I yelled back at him, slamming the phone down right after. I plopped down on my bed with a huff. "The nerve some people have..." I muttered, frustrated. Quil was unbelievable. Why had I ever loved him?

Guilt slammed into me. My anger defused so I could be alone with my guilt. From what I could remember Quil had always been there for me. In my younger memories he was the older brother I didn't have. And from what I could tell, as I progressed into my teen years he had changed in my eyes. One day he wasn't the older brother or the best friend. He was the crush. Then, somewhere along the line Quil had become the first thing I thought I had when I woke up. I thought of him more often then not. Until one day Quil _was _my mind.

With a start, I realized Quil wasn't just my mind but he was my heart too. He had my mind and heart under his spell, what next - my soul? Probably.

The squeal of tires in the driveway pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced out the window before getting up. Yep, that was Chris's car. My clock caught my eye as I headed out my bedroom door, it was already eight thirty. Of course Quil would make time fly.

I called out a goodbye to Mom just before going out the door. Not that she would notice I was gone. She's been practically ignoring me for the past two days. She was still upset about my befriending Jake and Nessie. I pushed all of the negative thoughts from my mind. Tonight was Chris's night.

"Running late?" I asked in a light tone as I climbed into the blue Chevy.

"Something like that." The voice that spoke didn't belong to Chris, though they were similar. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and I was alarmed to see Carter. What the hell was he picking me up for? I'd made it quite clear to Chris about my distaste for his dear brother.

"Where's Chris?" I demanded, realizing to late that the car had already been set in motion. For now, I was trapped with him.

"Little brother couldn't make it. So he sent me." Carter flashed a smile my way that sent chills up my shine. "Just you and me tonight, baby."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over. _Twice_." The glare he gave me made my mind recall the phase,_ 'if looks could kill_'. In that moment I wouldn't have put killing past Carter. "Where are you taking me?"

"Some place we can... be alone. You know, so we can get to know each other." His hand slid over to my knee. On instinct, my body flinched away from him. What had I gotten myself into?

I weighted my options. I could jump from the car. Though I knew I wouldn't get far - Carter took more back roads then I could count. Choice number two: Scream. Nope, that wouldn't do any good cause no one would hear. Of course there wouldn't be any houses where Carter was taking me. Option three... did I even have one? Well, I could fight back - if it came to that. Who knows, maybe Carter just wanted to talk. I almost smacked myself in the head for that one. The last thing Carter Jones wanted was talk.

Which left me with what? Sit back and give in? Allow the creep to do with my body as he pleased? No, absolutely not. I'd die before giving in like that. And that was the one thing I was positive about.

The Chevy came to a halt in the middle of nowhere. Carter shut the car off and turned to me wearing a grin. _All the better to eat you with my dear._ The phase came to mind as I fumbled with the door handle. _That's it!_ My mind shouted. _Quil!_ He could get me out of this. Fear and doubt swelled inside me. Fear of just how close Carter was getting and doubt in Quil saving me. He doesn't even know where we are. _Not even Quil Ateara can get you out of this, girl._ I told myself.

My hand found the door handle, just as Carter placed his sweaty hand on me again. I opened the door and kneed Carter in the chin at the same time. The action caught him off guard - though it did little damage - it gave me the chance to escape the car. My next action was one of desperation - running in heels. Let me add, not my greatest idea.

"Claire, get back here!" Carter hollered from behind. My fear grew, he was close. _Too _close.

In my attempt to move faster, I really just screwed myself over. Seeing as Carter wasn't expecting me to fall, he didn't have the chance to stop his own self from falling. We ended up in a tangle of limbs.

"Get off of me!" My voice was meant to be demanding - it turned out to be nothing but high pitched screams.

The next few moments consisted of punching, biting, kicking, screaming and cursing. I wasn't about to let Carter win. I ignored the pain that came with each blow he sent my way. I got a few decent hits in myself, though they did little to no damage to him.

It wasn't until Carter's hand was clasping a large rock over my head, that I truly and completely gave up. Fear radiated through every part of my now trembling body. The rock came rushing down, he was clearing aiming for my face. My hands shot up in a late attempt to cover my face from the attack. I braced myself for pain... that never came.

"Get away from my ClaireBear." Those five words changed everything.


	19. Chapter 19: Can't You Say Thank You?

**a.n.: Thanks so much for all the great reviews! :)**

Quil jerked Carter Jones off of me like he weighted nothing. Carter got his footing faster then I expected though and like the idiot he was, punched Quil square in the jaw. There was obvious power behind the punch, but it didn't even faze Quil.

With an almost scary laugh, Quil said, "My turn." I was surprised at the fear that crossed Carter's face, but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Quil drew back and punched Carter so hard, he fell easily to the ground. I winced at the sound his head made when it hit the pavement of the road. Quil wasted no time, he leap on Carter and began punching his face repeatedly.

I waited a few moments for him to stop - but he didn't. It was just one hit right after another. Soon I realized if he didn't stop now, Carter might not make it through this ordeal.

"Quil." No response. "Quil, stop it!" I shouted, jumping up off the pavement and running to his side. I took a few steps back when I caught sight of Carter's bloody and broken face. "My God... Quil stop!" I thought about grabbing hold of his arms, but figured it'd do little good since I was as light as a feather.

Realizing that, lead me to the only other thing I could think of. How I did it, I'm not sure. But one second I was watching in horror as Quil killed a man, and the next... I found myself shielding Carter with my body from another punch. Quil's fist froze, inches - if that - from me. I met his eyes not believing for even a moment that he'd hit me. I know without a doubt Quil wouldn't harm me.

"Please," My voice was tame and gentle like a mothers. "leave him alone. I'm alright now. He can't hurt me anymore. Leave him be."

I watched Quil's face fall, his fist lowered. I waited for him to stand before relaxing. When Quil took a few steps away, I stood myself then looked down at Carter. My stomach flipped at the sight of so much blood. Taking a deep breath, my shaking hand moved to his neck and checked for a pulse. I sagged in relief. He was alive, thank God.

"Claire? Is... he dead?" My attention was brought back to Quil. He was staring at Carter wide-eyed.

I shook my head. "No. Well, not yet at least. He's unconscious and needs to be taken to a doctor." Quil stood silently for a few long minutes until finally he nodded. His face became a blank slate, as he walked over to Carter and gathered him in his arms. My werewolf carried Chris's older brother back to the car and placed him in the back seat. I followed behind silently.

"I'll give you a ride home, then take him to the hospital in Forks." I was shaking my head before he even finished.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"There's no need for you to come." I placed my hands on my hips and met Quil's brown eyes.

"I _am _coming with you." I spoke each word slowly, like a teacher teaching a student how to read. When he opened his mouth in another protest, I just shook my head and got into the passenger side of the Chevy.

I wasn't going to leave Quil now. No way would I do that. He had come to my rescue - how he knew I needed saving was beyond me - which meant it was my turn now. Quil was there for me whenever I needed him. He might need someone there for him now. And who better then me?

Quil said nothing on the way to the hospital. It wasn't until the doctors started asking questions about what happened, that either of us spoke again.

"We... we found him like that, doctor." I told the blond doctor though the question had been directed at Quil. "As you can see from my outfit, we were on our way to a Halloween party. He was just lying in the middle of the road." The doctor tilted his head to the side, studying my face. I could tell he wasn't buying my story.

I looked up at Quil, he had a dumbfounded look on his face. Well, jeez, no wonder the doctor didn't believe my story! I elbowed him and had to surpress a groan. Great, that was going to leave a bruise.

"What was that for?" Quil whispered.

"Do you know this young man, Miss?" the doctor asked, looking through some papers as he spoke.

"Yes. His brother is a friend of mine." Dr. Rosenberg - my eyes finally found his name tag - nodded.

"Alright, then. Go take a seat -" He stopped, looking up from his papers for the first time. "Have you been checked out by a doctor, Miss?"

"Yes." I said as Quil said, "No." I shot him a glare.

"Follow me." We followed the doctor down a hallway, and into a to bright room. "Someone will be with you shortly, Miss...?"

"Summers." He nodded, wrote something down and left. I turned to face Quil now. "Your not a very good liar, are you? He almost didn't believe me because of you. And I don't need to be checked out. I'm fine." That last part was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

Quil frowned. "I never asked you to lie for me."

"Can't you just say thank you?"

"I haven't gotten one from _you_."

"Don't hold your breath. You'll never get one if that doctor finds anything else wrong with me."

Quil sighed. "Well then guess I won't get a thanks."

"What?" He walked over and placed his hand on my cheek. Pain throbbed through me and I flinched. "That doesn't mean anything." He placed his hand on my lip, it didn't hurt as bad, but his finger came back with blood on it. His hand moved to my forehead, and I moved away before he could touch it. "Okay, okay I get it. But none of that's a big deal."

"Not to you I suppose."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_I _think it's a big deal." Then, he placed one hand on the side of my face that didn't hurt when touched. His hand was so warm, I didn't move away. As I stared into his eyes, something began to stir deep in my stomach. I quickly identified it as butterflies. Gosh, how unoriginal. His breath smelt of mints, and it was just so inviting... I leaned closer and closer to his face until our lips were just barely touching and then -

"How did you know?" The question escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

Quil dropped his hand, took a step back and sighed heavily. "Know what?"

I didn't want to look him in the eye when I asked so I busied myself with getting on to the bed. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I-I...um... well, you see, uh, it's a, uh... wolf type thing?" He stumbled over his words so much at first, I almost missed what he said.

"Oh." I paused then forced myself to look at him. "Can you tell me anything else?"

Quil winced suddenly like I'd just shot him or something. "No. I can't. I shouldn't." He ground out.

I was slightly confused now. "You can't or you shouldn't? There's a difference."

He took in a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "I can't."

"Why not?" He fixed me with a look. There is was again. That same damn look he'd me given back at his house and the same one Jake had just two days ago. I answered my own question in a sarcastic tone. "It's complicated. Of freakin' course."

Quil moved closer to me, and placed his hand over mine. "Look, you know I'd tell you if I could. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." And I did. I trusted that when the time came, he'd tell me what he could. Until then, I'd have to wait though. Unfortunately for me, that could be a _long _wait.

** a.n.: ~Review Please~**


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween Terrors Part 2

**a.n.: Ta Da! Quil's POV!**

It was late when I drove Claire home. When I pulled into the driveway, she made no move to get out. As I waited, she fidgeted with her fairy costume.

"Would you like me to walk you in?" I asked at last, unable to come up with another reason why she'd still be in the car. Lord knows it wasn't because of my charm and lovable personality.

She turned to me and smiled. "I'd really like that."

I rolled my eyes, and walked around to her side of the car, and did what any other guy would do: opened the door for her. I kissed her on the forehead as she got out. She gave me a questioning look.

"Just ask next time."

Claire laughed softly. "I'll keep that in mind." Which meant there was going to be a next time. My heart fluttered at the thought of spending more time with her. I hadn't realized how much I truly missed being around her.

I walked to the door, where she unlocked it and stepped inside. "Well, goodnight." I said, turning away but she caught my hand. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, and I saw her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. "Stay with me?" The request was unexpected and caught me off guard.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" When she nodded, I thought my heart would jump from my chest. I was finally making progress with her. After all these months, I could hope again. Hope for her trust... for her love.

Once she had changed from her costume into a T-shirt and jeans (something I preferred on her over the costume) we settled on to the couch. She flipped for a while until she found the "Wizard of Oz" on some HBO channel.

At the start of the movie, we were on opposite ends of the couch, but by the end we were stretched out across it. Claire laid on her side, wedged between my body and the back of the sofa. One hand under her head - which laid on my chest - and her other arm laid over over my stomach, hanging off the end of the couch. Half way through the movie, she'd fallen asleep.

My head rested on the arm of the couch, one hand stroking her face ever so gentle as to not wake her - while the other was stuck under her body. I didn't mind, even when it started falling asleep and went numb.

God, she was beautiful. In my eyes, purely perfect. With her face smoothed out, and all the stress and worry gone from her features she looked like an angel - even with her auburn hair laying every which way.

Laying here with her, safely in my arms, felt a bit surreal. Just a few months ago, I'd been terrified that I was going to lose her. But my ClaireBear was stronger then I gave her credit for. She'd pulled through - despite what that idiot doctor had said. They all believed Claire wouldn't make it, but she proved them all wrong in the end. Though her memories were gone, that was better then _Claire _being gone.

Someone banging on the front door of the Summers' home woke us both up. When had I fallen asleep? Glancing at the clock, I realized I'd only been out for about an hour.

"Who in the world...?" Claire muttered, as she tried to get up. I helped her stand, but didn't follow her to the door. "What?" She demanded, swinging the door open. Claire was grumpy when she first woke up.

"Where is he?" I suppressed a growl that formed in my throat at the voice of Chris Jones.

"Where is who, Chris?" Claire still sounded half out of it.

Chris's voice was rather harsh. "Ateara." Yay, he was here for me. This is where I jump for joy, right?

I forced myself off the sofa and made my way slowly over to the door. Then, just to upset Chris, I draped an arm over Claire's shoulders and smiled when she didn't pull away. Chris's eyes flashed with jealousy.

"What do you want, Jones?"

"I know what you did to my brother." Chris spoke through his teeth. Claire's shoulders tensed under my arm, I stroked her arm attempting to calm her.

"Carter deserved what he got. And then some."

"You almost _killed _him!"

"I _should _have killed him." I growled, my hands itching to form fists. Punching Chris wouldn't make Claire happy, so I attempted to keep my cool the best I could.

Chris pushed his away into the house, against my better judgment. Before I could get a protest out, he'd whirled around and was pointing a shiny object at me. A gun. That idiot mortal was seriously pointing a gun at my chest. Did he had no sense left in that brain of his?

"Chris!" Claire gasped, taking a few steps away from me and closer to him. What was she doing? "Put that - _No_!"

The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion, and yet they still seemed to move by to fast. Chris pulled the trigger, cutting of Claire's words. There wasn't time to move out of the way of the bullet, so I braced myself for the impact.

That never came.

I watched in horror - realizing to late what was happening - as Claire leaped out in front of the bullet, protecting me. _She _was protecting _me_. No, no, no! That's not how it's suppose to happen!

Her light body was thrown back from the impact of the bullet, and she landed in my arms. Her already fragile body was limp and lifeless. After that, time speed up. I was barely aware of Lisa running down the stairs, and Chris fleeing out the door. He was gone before Lisa saw him, and before I got the chance to beat the living hell out of him.

"Call 911!" I shouted to Lisa, and watched her dash into the kitchen hopefully doing as I requested.

I fell to my knees, still holding Claire in my arms. Her normally green eyes were blood shot. I used my shirt to wipe away the droplets of blood falling from her mouth. I was surprised to see my shirt was already covered in blood before it reached her mouth. I looked down, and felt all the air rush from my lungs. Claire's shirt was socked with blood, and it just kept coming.

"Oh, God, Lisa!" I cried, not taking my eyes from Claire. "Claire, don't you die on me!" My voice was on the edge of hysteria. Where was the ambulance? "Claire, honey, _please_, talk to me." Nothing. She wasn't moving, and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. I didn't know I was crying until the tears rolled off my chin and fell on to her flushed face.

All I could do was cry useless tears as I held Claire tightly to me, begging her not to die.

**a.n.: ~Review Please~**


	21. Chapter 21: There Might Be Hope Yet

Her eyes fluttered open and I was by the bed in less than a second. Those beautiful lake green eyes glanced around the room before they landed on me. The ends of her mouth turned up into a smile, she reached her hand out to me. I gently took her hand and laced our fingers together.

"Hi," Claire whispered faintly.

"Hey," my voice was thick with emotion.

"You've been crying," She noted, her brows knotting together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"That's what you said when I had to get that flu shot."

It took me only a minute to understand. When Claire was eight, Lisa took Claire to get her very first flu shot. Naturally, Claire wanted me to come alone. The problem was, I was suppose to be on patrol at the time of her appointment. But, I was unable to say no to her. Even at that age, she'd picked up on my uneasiness on the way to the hospital.

"What's the matter, Quil?" She'd questioned, staring at me with concern clear on her face.

I had forced a smile and said, "Nothing for you to worry about." She had fixed me with a look that told me she didn't believe that.

The look on her face now in the present time was oddly close to the look she'd given me then. "Tell me," She demanded, her voice soft and weak. I sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Honey, do you remember why your here?" Her gaze drifted around the room again. I watched as her face went from thoughtful to grim.

"Chris..." Her eyes snapped back to look at me. Claire looked me over several times, making sure I was alright. "He shot you."

My thumb made small circles on her hand as I spoke, "No, he didn't. You jumped in front of me. Don't you remember?"

Claire shook her head slowly. "No... I remember Chris aiming the gun at you and then..." She paused, thinking. "I can't remember anything after that."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on our hands. "You should remember soon."

"Remember being shot or my life before my father got a steering wheel through his face?" The way she phrased that took me by surprise. When I said nothing she went on to say, "I can't remember anything about him, you know. I only know how he looked because of pictures. How sad is that? What kind of daughter am I? I can't even miss my own father because he's more like a stranger to me then anything."

The subject of Claire's father was the last thing I thought we'd discuss once she woke up. Truthfully, the topic made me uncomfortable.

"You'll remember him one day," I tried to reassure her. "But right now you need to work on remembering what Chris did so the cops can arrest his sorry ass."

Claire thinned her lips. "Have you talked to the police yet?"

"No. I was to worried about you to think about Chris's attempted murder charges."

She nodded. "Good. 'Cause I'm not telling the cops he did it." I stared at Claire for a long while, waiting for the punch line. It never came. She was serious!

"_What?_" Obviously, being shot in the stomach had messed with her brain - the rational side.

"Chris is my friend, Quil," She was about to go on, but Dr. Storm entering the room caused her to stop.

"Nice to see your awake, Miss. Summers," The doctor said, sending me a disapproving look. I forgot to tell him Claire was awake - like he'd requested. Oops.

Dr. Storm checked Claire over before explaining what would happen over the next few days. "We are having to keep a steady amount of morphine in your system to ensure your in no pain. Now that your stable, we're going to have to operate - remove the bullet, and stop the internal bleeding it's caused. The time you spend in the hospital after that will depend on how much damage has been done to your body."

The morphine had Claire half knocked out by the time the doctor stopped talking. "You should be ready for the O.R. in about five minutes. I'll be back then." On that note, Dr. Storm left us alone again.

Silence followed. I moved back to my former seat on Claire's temporary bed - having moved out of the way when the doctor arrived. I watched as Claire fought to keep her eyes open for as long as possible. I waited until her eyes were finally closed before moving closer.

"Your going to be just fine," I whispered, leaning my head down to her face. I pressed my lips ever so slightly to her forehead. Tears I refused to shed in front of her, lingered around the edges of my eyes.

As I started to pull away, Claire whispered, "Quil?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course." A pleased smile crossed her soft pink lips. Her eyes opened just enough, Claire reached up and grabbed my chin. Slowly - giving me the chance to pull away - she pulled my face to hers. She planted a sweet kiss on my cheek and then her mouth moved down to meet mine.

This kiss wasn't like the one we shared at my house. That kiss had been a surprise and I had kinda forced her into it. This kiss was expected and simple. It was practically over before it started. It was wonderful though, simply because the kiss was shared with her.

When she dropped her hand I couldn't help but ask, "What was that for?"

Claire got a loopy smile on her face. She shrugged. "Can't I kiss a guy without having a reason?" I noticed her words words were a little slurred. Maybe it was the drugs that made her kiss me.

Before I could reply, a few doctors - one I recognized as Dr. Rosenberg, from earlier in the night - came into take her away. I followed along side as long as I could. When we reached the O.R. a blond nurse stopped me from going any further.

"How long?" I asked, every cell in my body itching to push the women from my path and charge into the room.

A kind smile crossed her face. "A few hours," The blond's blue eyes sized me up. "You should go home. Get some rest." _Rest_? While Claire was having an operation that could kill her? Not a snowball's chance in hell.

A took a seat in the waiting room, and buried my face in my hands. Not to long ago, Claire was sleeping safely in my arms. She was a little bruised, but over all she was alright. The idea of her dying was long gone from my mind. And now... she was in the next room, doctors doing God knows what to her. How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I protect her? Chris is a _human_! I fight Vampires all the time, and I can't keep Claire safe from weak and mindless humans?

I've failed.

I've failed Claire, and now she was hurt because of me. I knew getting close to her was a bad idea. But it was so hard to stay away. Maybe I should just leave. Leave and never return. Maybe then Claire could get on with her life, and not worry about all the dangers of the world that seemed to come her way when I was around. Once I thought there was no one better to protect Claire then myself... now, I wasn't so sure.

A cold hand came down on my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up, a gentle smile greeted me, and green eyes. Lisa. Claire's mother sat down in the seat next to me. "You okay?" She asked, staring hard at my face.

"Yeah, just as soon as I find out Claire's going to be alright."

Lisa nodded, her face grim now. "The nurse told me." She paused, and handed something to me. Coffee. "It's not laced with poison either." Lisa said, dryly.

A few days ago, I wouldn't have drunk anything Lisa Summers handed to me. Ever since the accident, she's had this terrible grudge against me. She blames for for the accident, and for Claire's memory loss. Since we arrived at the hospital though, we've drawn a truce.

We have one thing in common: Claire. And right now, the best thing for Claire was for the two people who she loved most to be on good terms. Now, once all this was over and ClaireBear was safely at home, things might change. But for now, Lisa and I were equals; we were friends.

**XXX**

Before long, the sounds of the hospital were driving me up the wall. We hadn't heard anything about Claire, and she'd already been in the operating room for an _hour_. I paced, fidgeted, tried to eat, and even attempted to read a magazine, but nothing kept my mind from thinking the worst.

I couldn't stop myself from taking part of the blame in what happened to Claire. But most of the blame was placed on Chris Jones. And at this point I was ready to track him down and rip his heart out. I'd do it too, if she didn't make it through this.

When the clock hit the two hour mark, I could think of nothing but the many ways Chris would pay for this. Lisa sat quietly the whole time, watching me go out of my mind.

"How can you just _sit _there?" I asked her, pacing back and forth in the small waiting room space. "Your daughter could _die_! Don't you understand that, Lisa?" She pressed her lips, but said nothing. I let out a cry of frustration, and punched the closest wall. "If Claire doesn't live through this, I'll kill that idiot human! I swear-"

"Quil." Lisa was in front of me now, looking me dead in the eye. Women had guts, I'd give her that. "You need to leave."

"Why does everyone want me to leave? I told Claire I'd be here when she woke up. I'm not going anywhere!" The rage inside me was just building and building.

Lisa pitched her voice very low. "Before you turn into a wolf, you shake violently, correct?" I just stared at her. What did that have to do with anything? She took my silence as a yes. "In that case, you really need to get out of here before you turn into some sort of giant monster in the middle of the hospital."

It wasn't until then that I realized my body had terrible tremors running through it. Lisa was right, I'd phase right here and now if I didn't get a hold of myself. Which, wouldn't be happening with the level my anger had reached.

"Call me when you hear something." I didn't wait to hear Lisa's reply. I ran out of the hospital, losing control of my body with each step.

I barely stopped to take my clothes off when I reached the safe haven of the trees. I let my natural instincts take over and change my body from man to animal. I gathered my clothes in my mouth, and ran as fast as my legs would allow.

**XXX**

When I reached the Clearwater's house, I was human again and dressed. My anger hadn't defused though. I could feel it, crawling it's way to the surface. When I got to the front door, I pounded on it so hard I'm surprised it didn't break.

Seth answered the door, took one look at me, and called, "Leah! Jake! Your needed on the porch."

Standing still wasn't an option for me. By the time Jake and Leah got outside with Seth - who was watching me with a curious expression - I was pacing in front of the house.

Leah took one look at me, and a cruel smile crossed her lips. "Claire try to fight back this time?"

I stopped and whipped around to glare at her. My vision turned red, and I clenched my jaw so hard it hurt, as I started for Leah. Surprisingly, she took a few steps back. Jake and Seth grabbed my arms long before I reached her. Which was for the best I suppose - Sue might miss Leah if I were to kill her.

"Quil, your covered in blood." Jake moved his hands to my shoulders, trying to get my glare off Leah. "What happened? Was it Vampires?"

My eyes slowly moved from Leah to Jake."Vampire's I'm allowed to kill. Chris Jones is a human and I think there's a law against killing them."

"What did Chris do?"

"He came to Claire's last night, demanding to see me. The idiot pulled a gun on me, Jake!" I sighed, and relaxed my body the best I could. "Claire jumped in front of the bullet, though." I took a seat on the third porch step and covered my face with my hands again.

"How is she?" Seth was brave enough to ask.

"She's having an operation now. The nurse said it would take a few hours." I left out the fact that it _had _been a few hours.

"At least she's alive."

I scoffed. "Yeah, for now. Who knows what that bullet did to her body though."

"And what about Chris? _Tell _me he's been arrested." Leah chimed in. Her voice sounded truly concerned, which wasn't like her.

My laugh was bitter. "Claire doesn't want him arrested. She told me not to turn him in."

"And we all know you can't say no to her."

I lifted my head slowly, and met Leah's eyes. I'd expected them to reflect bitterness and hatefulness. Instead, I saw understanding. Her eyes told me she knew I _honestly _couldn't say no to Claire.

"Someone should be there with Lisa." Seth said, more to himself then to any of us. He went inside, to tell Sue the news no doubt.

"You two aren't going to kill each other while I call Ness, are you?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Just go." Jake hesitated before disappearing into the Clearwater house. An uncomfortable silence fell between Leah and I. I noticed she hadn't come any closer to me since earlier. "You could take a shower if you want. Seth'll give you some clothes." Leah said at last, her voice and suggestion out of character.

"Thanks. I just might do that." I made no movement to go inside though. I'd known Leah long enough to know there was something else she wanted to say.

"I know how you feel." She said, after a minute or two.

"Feel about...?" She'd lost me.

Leah took and deep breath and let it out slowly. It was clear, she was having trouble with what she wanted to say. "I know how it feels when you think your going to lose the one you love. Whether it's to someone else or death - it hurts beyond imagination all the same. I went through all kinds of hell when Sam was gone." I noticed the catch in her voice when she said his name. Leah wouldn't meet my eyes now. "I was ecstatic when he returned. But then, everything happened with Emily... Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I understand what your going through."

Wow. I was momentarily taken back. Who was this and what had they done with Leah? Then, shocking me even more, she walked over and hugged me. It was short, but held a lot of meaning.

"Thanks, Leah. I needed that." She flashed me a smile, and it lit up her whole face. For just a moment, she was the old Leah. The Leah Clearwater we had all grown up with and loved. The Leah with a kind, caring and loving personality and heart to match.

Maybe there was hope for her yet.


	22. Chapter 22: Still My ClaireBear

**Claire's POV**

An annoying beeping. Distant voices. Snoring. Clicking of heels on a floor a little ways from my ears. That's what I woke up too. No warm hands, no sweet kisses. Meaning? No Quil. To top things off, when I opened my eyes I saw the face of Chris Jones. I couldn't even react the way I wanted too. All those drugs they'd pumped into me caused my mind to work, but not so much my body.

"Your alive," Chris breathed. Relief shone in his eyes.

"No thanks to you," My voice was weak.

Chris flinched. He moved away from the bed, so he could pace back and forth at the foot of it. "Don't blame this on me, Claire. You did this to yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I jumped in front of a bullet from a gun I shot myself. Silly me. Thanks so much for setting me straight, Chris."

He whirled around so face I'm surprised I didn't miss the action. "That bullet was meant for Ateara! _Not you_."

Knowing good and well, it was going to hurt like heck, I eased my legs over the side of the bed and attempted to get up. To my surprise, Chris was by my side before my feet hit the floor. He hesitated only a moment before taking my hand in his. As he helped me stand, our eyes met. I saw fear and caring mixed with sadness.

"See?" I said. "This is the Chris I know. This is the Chris that's my friend. Not a murderer."

Tears rose to his eyes, tugging on my heart. "Murderer? No," He shook his head violently. "I didn't want to kill anyone! I just... I don't know. When I heard what'd happened to Carter, I lost it.

"You_ didn't_ want Quil dead?"

He looked down at our hands, still together though I was already standing on my own. "I know, I must sound crazy. My minds just all over the place, ya know? But truthfully I didn't want to kill him."

A tiny smile crept across my lips. "I knew it. I knew you didn't really want anyone to get hurt."

"Claire I - " Chris was cut off by the sound of the door banging open. I jumped at the sound, but when I caught sight of who'd swung it open, my blood ran a little colder.

Normally, Quil doesn't send that kind of fear through me. This was different though. Quil's face showed no emotion outside of pure hate. I'd never seen such fury in his brown eyes.

Time seemed to freeze. If not for my mother, there's no telling how long it might've stayed that way. She'd been sleeping in one of the chairs - the source of the snoring earlier - and the noise the door made woke her.

"Aren't hospital's suppose to be quiet?" Lisa muttered, rubbing the sleep from her green eyes. "What's going on here? Claire, honey, you should be in bed." She was right. I was in all sorts of pain just from standing here, but if I laid down now, they'd all leave me out of the conversation that was just waiting to be had. Mom walked over and placed her hand over mind - which was still holding tightly to Chris's.

The gentle touch caused Chris to jump back a surprising distance. I pulled my eyes from Quil to look at Chris. The younger Jones brother stared wide-eyed at Quil. He was obviously as scared of Quil as Quil was mad - that's a lot of fear.

"What's _he _doing here?" Quil demanded, teeth clenched tightly together.

"He came to see me." My voice was softer then normal. "Chris isn't a threat anymore."

"Isn't a threat?" He asked in bewilderment. "He _shot_ you, Claire!"

This was old news to me, of course, but not to my dear mother. "_What_?" I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

Now wasn't the time to explain things. So, when I spoke I addressed Quil again. "Because you nearly killed his brother! Besides - "

"Carter almost raped you! What did you expect me to do? Give him a slap on the back and a lollipop?"

I ignored his question. "_Besides_, he meant to shoot you, not me. Therefore, Chris isn't a threat to me."

"Carter did _what _to you?" Lisa was still in the dark about that too. Sooner or later, I was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Quil moved his attention to Chris and the fury - that had faded as he talked with me - returned full force. His gaze caused the smaller boy to take a few steps back.

"You should leave."

Chris opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could. "He's right."

"But he shot you!" Lisa exclaimed. "We should call the police."

"No!" Chris and I shouted in union. My utterly lost mother could do nothing more then stare open mouthed at us. Quil stepped into help explain things.

"She doesn't want to press charges." He spat.

"You don't?" Chris asked the question that was on my mothers mind. "Why?"

"Because your my friend and I'm not sending you to jail because you made a mistake." Granted, it was a mistake that almost cost me my life, but I was willing to over look that. I met the eyes of Mom and Quil as I went on, "If the police get involved we're all going to say we don't know who shot me, okay?" They said nothing. I could only hope they'd do as I asked.

"I'll call you, okay?" Chris sound unsure as he inched closer to the door, which Quil hadn't moved from. I nodded.

When Chris reached the doorway, Quil took his dear sweet time moving out of his way. Stupidly, I thought he'd let Chris by with no problem. No such luck.

Chris had made it just a step out of the room and Quil's hand shot out and gripped his shoulder. Chris flinched. Quil leaned down to Chris's ear and whispered something to low for my ears to hear. Whatever it was, it caused Chris to pale. After a moment, Quil let him leave.

As I got back into bed, I realized just how much pain I'd been ignoring since I got out of bed. I knew better then to tell Lisa or Quil about my pain, though. They'd call in a nurse and have me put to sleep without blinking.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on now?" Though she said it like a question, my mother's voice said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Quil closed the door. "Where to start... where to start...?" He mused, taking a seat in the arm chair Lisa had been sleeping in before.

"How about you start were my daughter became a rape victim."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't raped." Then, I launched into telling her everything that happened with Carter. From there, Quil and I went on to catch Mom up on the shooting. "See? No rape took place. And Chris made a mistake. No big deal."

"No big deal, she says," Quil muttered shaking his head. "Pay no mind that that mistake almost got you killed."

"I'll be fine. I'm stronger then you think I am, Quil."

"Yeah, you definitely are." He looked me dead in the eye then. My heart fluttered, as it did so many times before thanks to him. He flashed me a smile. "But your still my ClaireBear."

I laughed, my heart swelling at that smile. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Oh, Lord, spear me the love bird talk, please?" Lisa said, rolling her eyes. "I got enough of that when I was with your father." Though she said it with a straight face, her eyes told me otherwise. She enjoyed the 'love bird' talk just as much as Quil and I did.

**a.n.: I'm sad to say, this is one of the last few chapters. Only _one _more after this! Can you believe it? Review Pretty Please With Sugar And Quil On Top! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Fair

"You almost ready?" Quil's voice floated from down the hall into my open bedroom door.

"Ready for what?"

He appeared in my doorway with a look of disappointment. "It's the first weekend of May, ClaireBear. We have a tradition I expect you to honor until your on your death bed."

"Boy, that sounds promising," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Just get ready, okay? We need to leave by seven."

"How am I suppose to get ready if I don't know where we're going?"

He looked at me rather confusedly for a moment. "We're going to the - " Quil stopped his self short, as realization seemed to smack him in the face. Someone apparently forgot I don't remember much of anything that hasn't taken place in the past six months. Quil averted his eyes else where in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot."

I got up from my computer chair and met him at my doorway. Standing on my tip toes, I gave him a kiss. "Don't beat yourself up. I understand."

Quil stared at me for the longest time before sighing. "These past few weeks you've just been so... normal. It's almost like nothing ever happened." He wrapped his arms around me and I mirrored his action. It was amazing how he could feel so warm even through both our shirts. "I guess I just got caught up in the old you."

"That's a good thing, honey. Just because I don't remember some things, doesn't mean I have to be a different person."

"We're going to miss it if we stand here all night," Quil whispered after a while. I didn't want to let go but he pulled away before I could protest. He walked over to my closet and took out a pair of jeans and a purple top. "These will be just fine for where we're going."

**XxXxXx**

Turns out our tradition was going to the carnival in Forks. It only came around once a year for one night. According to Quil we've been coming since I was seven.

We rode one ride after another and things were going great. At least they were until I left Quil alone for two minutes to get some cotton candy.

"Claire!" Ali Queens exclaimed, jogging up to me where I stood in the cotton candy line. Ali had been volunteering at the hospital while I was there. We'd become pretty good friend in the past few weeks.

"Hey, what's up?" My friend looked rather worried about something.

"It's Quil," She said through gasps of air. "He's going to beat that boy silly!"

"Who?" Dumb question.

There were only two people I could think of that would have Quil fighting and one of them was currently in police hands and the other most believed should be. I started pushing my way through the swamp of fair goers. How I knew where to find Quil was beyond me. It was as if an unseen force was guiding my feet in the right direction.

" - Claire's choice. Not yours!" Chris was shouting when I reached them. A circle of on lookers hoping for a fight had already formed around the two.

"Claire doesn't know what's best for her self," Quil throw out. A spark of anger struck me but I ignored it.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you know what's best for her?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He sounded far to confident for someone who was wrong. But that battle could be set aside for a later time.

"I strongly doubt that," Chris scoffed.

"Can I barrow this? Thanks," I said, grabbing the closet person's beverage.

At the sight of me, both men started shouting at one another, both trying to be louder than the other. Lucky for me, they were so much in each others faces, it made pouring the drink over their heads a lot easier. I almost smiled when they both shut up.

"I'm getting real sick of this, you know. You two can't be within fifty feet of one another without causing a scene. I don't care which one it is, but one of you better start taking the high road and move on."

"How can you forgive him after what he did to you?" Quil demanded.

"It was an _accident_!" Chris protested, I'd lost count of how many times he said that in my presence.

"You've both hurt me in the past six months," I regretted the words when Quil flinched because of them. "I've managed to forgive and I'm working on the forget part. Why can't either of you - or better yet both of you - do the same?" I took Quil's hand and was a bit relived when he didn't object or pull away. "I'm ready to go home and your my ride."

As we walked away, some girl I didn't know ran up to Chris and started loudly proclaiming her dislike of my actions. From the way she placed her hands, it was clear she and Chris had something going on.

"Try not to shoot that girlfriend, okay, Chris? She might actually press charges," Quil called crudely over his shoulder.

I stopped dead in my tracks as a hush fell over those in ear shot. I saw the girl take several steps from Chris, a horrified look on her face. I felt my own face heat up with anger, while Quil had the nerve to look apologetic.

"If he gets arrested, I'm never going to forgive you." Though my voice was low, the silence made it carry farther than I would have liked. I dropped his hand and stormed away, in hopes of putting as much distance between us as possible.

**XxXxX**

"Come on, Claire, just talk to me," He pleaded, keeping a steady pace behind me.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That's a lie and you know it," Quil passed me in two long strides, and blocked my path. "Let me make it up to you." He placed his hands on my shoulders, but I shrugged them off.

"Just leave me alone."

"Not until you - "

"I'm done talking!" I yelled, snapping my head up to glare at something other than his chest. "I've been talking for weeks, trying to get it through that thick head of yours that I don't hold anything against Chris. And all you've done it ignore it! I'm sick of talking about this, Quil! I'm done. I'm not pressing charges and I'm not going to pretend like he's the scum of the earth. Your the older one here, your suppose to be setting the good examples for me. Not holding grudges against my friends!"

"He shot you!"

"He meant to shot you! But he didn't, so give it a rest already!"

Quil stared at me for a long moment. He looked like he wanted to hit something and I didn't blame him. I wanted to hit something too but what I wanted to hit would cause me more pain then vise verse.

"Don't you get it, Claire? He hurt you because you saved me. I can't forgive him for ever doing any harm to you." There was a double meaning to his words. He was telling me he was also having trouble forgiving his self for hurting me. But at the moment, I was to mad to care.

"You know what? I don't care." I shook my head, and throw up my hands in a careless manner. "I just don't care anymore." The pained expression that crossed his face made me want to fall at his feet and beg forgiveness. But my willpower stopped me. "I'm sorry." The last two words were spoken as I brushed past him. The fact that he didn't even try to stop me hurt just as much as seeing his face a second before.

**XxXx Two Days Later XxXx**

"Your up early," Mom said around a mouthful of pancakes. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shrugged unwilling to admit that I hadn't slept since my fight with a certain someone. My bedroom slippers made annoying sounds as I dragged my feet over to the fridge. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and watched my mother finish her breakfast.

"Someone called for you today," Lisa stated in a mild tone as she brought her dirty dishes to the sink. I knew that tone. It was the tone she took on when she was about to tell me something that might upset me. It was her 'don't shoot the messenger tone'.

"Who?"

"Quil."

I changed my face from curious to false thoughtfulness. "Quil? I don't think I know anyone by that name. Wrong number, perhaps?"

"Three times in one hour? I think not." Mom paused, and pressed her lips together for a minute. "What did he do to fall from your good graces, anyway?"

To avoid answering right away, I drank the last of my juice as slowly as possible. I'd never been more disappointed to finish a drink as I was when there was nothing left in my glass. "We just had a disagreement is all."

"Claire, something else happened the night of the fair. What was it?"

I sighed. "Really it was nothing, Mom." Lisa placed a hand under my chin, and turned my head to face her. Obviously, that answer hadn't been good enough. "He did something I plainly asked you both not too."

"He went to the police about Chris?"

I looked away from her. "No. But he might as well have."

Lisa nodded, and walked into the living room as she spoke. "I'd press you for more, but I'm already late as it is. You gonna be alright here by yourself?"

"Aren't I always?"

She poked her head back into the kitchen to answer. "Truthfully? You've never really been home alone. Quil normally keeps watch outside."

"I knew that. He's always outside my window."

Lisa smiled. "No, I meant what I said. You've _never_ been alone. Even when your father was alive, Quil made himself right at home some place next to the house. Been doing that since we moved here." Something told me he wouldn't be out there today. Not after how I'd treated him.

**a.n.: So, obviously, this wasn't the last chapter. There was a small plot change I decided to make which caused me to lengthen the story. I'm awfully sorry this took so very long! Between a sudden writers block and moving, writing has been hard to come by. **

_**There's a poll on my profile that Kiss Me fans might be interested in, so please, stop by and vote.**_

**Also, has anyone noticed Kiss Me has 150 reviews? That's awesome! Thank you all so much! :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Secrets of Separation

**a.n.: I forgot to mention in the chapter before this one, that I've made a few plot changes to lengthen the story. :)**

**Claire's POV**

Quil and I had something, I wasn't going to deny that. We had a bond that I could never have with anyone else. But that wasn't enough. I was very much in love with Quil Ateara, but right now that just wasn't good enough. If my heart could reach out to another and hide feelings away for a certain friend, I knew things were wrong.

From what I gather, there had never been another to touch my heart, outside of Quil. That was different now. Chris had found his way into my heart, without my even realizing it. Perhaps, if things hadn't changed so drastically over the past six months, I wouldn't even be giving this a second thought. But things _had_ changed, and I _was_ thinking about this. If I had to choose who my heart belonged too, something wasn't right. If I was truly and completely in love with Quil, Chris wouldn't even have made a dent in my heart.

And yet, he had.

Having a relationship with Quil, while harboring feelings for someone else, was also wrong. And I couldn't betray Quil in that way. I didn't want to be the type of person who was with the one that mattered most, but yet still felt something toward another. For all I know, Chris could turn out to be the one I really loved, I just had to give him a chance. I've been so hung up on sticking by Quil's side, I'd lost sight of what I almost had with Chris.

Yes, he shot me - but by accident. Quil couldn't forgive him and that was his problem. I never held anything against Chris for what he did. As long as Quil was okay, I saw no reason to hold any form of grudge. My heart twisted as another problem rose to mind. If I wasn't totally in love with Quil, why did it matter so damn much that he was alright? How was I ever suppose to try my options, if I couldn't get my mind and motives off Quil?

I sighed, my head spinning with confusion. So many questions, so many decisions. It was almost like I was drowning. All the doubt was pushing the air out of my brain, and blocking any logical answer I might have come up with.

In the end, after hours of debate, I decided to just go see Quil. Maybe if we talked, things would be more clear, because frankly, everything was foggy at this time.

**Quil's POV**

"I think this is for the best," Claire's words went in one ear and out the other. How could she do this to me? "I really don't believe we can have an honest relationship if we're not truthful with each other."

"I've _never_ lied to you," Outside of the wolf thing, Claire knew everything there was to know about me. "Ask me anything and I'll answer you with an honest to God reply."

Claire looked at me with such sadness. A tear would escape her eyes every few moments. And she couldn't stop playing with her hair. I knew it was bad when she played with the ends of hair like that. It was a habit she'd been doing since she was little when she'd get upset.

"Quil, we both know it's not that easy."

I stepped in front of her path, forcing her to stop pacing around the living room in that annoying way. My hands found her shoulders and for a minute, all I wanted to do was shake her until she saw understanding. This wasn't the answer. How could she believe this was the answer? Without Claire, I would be nothing.

"Then let's make it that easy."

"We can't!" The volume of her voice was unexpected. "We can't snap our fingers and make everything okay!"

"Why not?" I demanded, knowing in my heart she was right. Things were more complicated between us then they'd ever been. "I'm not saying it'll be an easy task, but we should at least give it a try. You can't honestly tell me your ready to give up on us."

"Your right, I'm not ready to give up. But don't you see, Quil? Things aren't like they should be or how they use to be. We're both different people. To much has happened, to much has changed. We can't have the lives we had before." And by before, she meant before the accident. Before our lives basically went to hell in a hand basket.

Everything seemed to all lead back to that night. If I hadn't pushed Claire out of the way, so much could be different. Would she have lived? Would she remember her life? Maybe if I hadn't gotten involved with her again, perhaps things would be better for her. Chris wouldn't have shot her, that's for sure. If I'd just stayed away, like I said I was going to, maybe Claire's life would be back to normal.

"Stop that," Claire snapped, pulling me from my thoughts. Instead of sad, she looked a little pissed now. "I know what your thinking about." I didn't doubt that.

"Do you agree?" My hands slide away from her shoulders and I sat down on my couch. "Do you think you'd be better off without me?"

"If you think for one second that I want you out of my life, you don't know me at all." Claire sat down next to me, and placed her hand on my knee. My hand covered hers. "I love you, Quil. I'm not saying my life wouldn't be different without you, because it would be. But that life isn't the life I want. I want a life with you." Another difference - I needed her in my life, just as much as I wanted her in it.

"Then why - "

"Like I said, we need an honest relationship. Until you can tell me what your keeping from me, about the wo - about your bloodline and until I can figure out my feelings for..." She couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"...for Chris?" I offered and flinched when she nodded.

"I don't love him, that's one thing I'm certain about," Claire paused to change positions, she moved from beside me on the couch, to in front of me on the floor. She sat up on her knees, so that we were at eye level. "I can't explain my feelings for him. I don't think it's right for you and I to be in a relationship while I'm attracted to Chris."

Truthfully, I'd known all along Chris would cause a problem for Claire and I. That was most of the reason I hated her spending so much time with him when I was trying to stay away. But how she could still hold on to feelings for that boy, after what he did to her, was something I don't think I'll ever understand. I'll never forgive Chris for hurting Claire either, it's one of the few wishes I can't grant her.

Another problem was the werewolf secrets I couldn't tell her. Claire was right though, if we were going to have a relationship we needed to be honest with one another. If only I could tell her... If only I wasn't cursed with turning into a monster.

"Please say something," Claire almost sobbed. Until then, I hadn't realized I hadn't replied. I brought my hand up and used my thumb to wipe away her tears. It pained me to see her like this. I had to do something to make her hurting stop. "I'm sorry, okay? I know this isn't what you want, it's not what I want either. But it's what we need. Please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" I got to my feet and pulled Claire up along with me. Both my hands held hers and they were the only thing separating us as I looked down into her weeping eyes. "I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Don't ever forget that, Claire Summers."

Claire seemed to break down as she slipped her arms under mine and brought her arms up my back, so that her hands held tightly to my shoulders. Her head buried it's self into my shirt as I pulled her as close to me as humanly possible. I tried to whisper comforting things in her ear, but it did little good. After a minute, I just held her and let her cry.

She wanted no secrets between us, so that's what I was going to give her. I'd talk to Jake and Sam soon and try to get them to understand Claire couldn't be left in the dark anymore. If they didn't see things my way, I'd have to take matters into my own hands. Even if it killed me, I was going to tell Claire anything about werewolves that she wanted to know.

I wasn't going to lose her over a bunch of secrets I never wanted to keep from her in the first place.

**a.n.: Review Please!**


	25. Chapter 25: Conflictions

**Claire's POV**

I don't remember falling asleep. When I wake up, the first thing I notice is Quil, laying beside me. My shoes have been removed and I'm cozy under the covers. Quil is as close to me as he can get with out touching me, fully dressed and on top of the blankets. Such a gentleman.

Keeping as quite as possible I slip from under the covers and tip toe from his room. Not a minute later, there's a knock on the front door.

"Your not suppose to be here." Well good morning to you to, Uncle Sam. "Where's Quil?" My uncle brushes past me and into Quil's home without an invite.

"Sleeping," I said, closing the door back. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

Sam turned to me, brows raised. "Really now?" I nodded. "And just why is he sleeping? If your here, you should both be wide awake."

I resisted rolling my eyes. "Not really your business, now is it, Sam?"

"Your my niece, so yes, it is my business." Sam started for Quil's room on that note. I had to sprint, but I managed to make it to the door before him. I guarded the closed door with the sleeping Quil behind it, like my life's savings were behind the door. "Move," Sam ordered with a sigh.

"Like I said, I want him to sleep."

"Either you move yourself, or I move you. Which shall it be?" I stood my ground.

"What do you want with him? Can't it wait until he's awake?"

"What I need to discuss with Quil, isn't your concern."

"Much like who's awake and who's asleep isn't _your_ concern?" I couldn't help but smile smugly, he'd walked right into that one. And from the annoyed look that graced his features, he realized it too.

"Alright, enough games," Sam reached out but before he could even place a finger to me, the bedroom door swung open.

"I strongly suggest you keep your hands off her," Quil said in a pretend nice and calm voice. "Unless you want to lose a few limbs." I stepped out of the way, trying hard not to smile at the speed in which Sam moved his hands away. "We can talk outside. Claire, don't eavesdrop either." Shoot.

"Fine, I'll make breakfast instead," I called as the men headed out the door with grim faces. In my deference, breakfast _did_ hold my attention at first. Until shouts started to drift into the kitchen, from outside. At that point, my curious side caused me to peek at Sam and Quil from behind the curtains. Sam was yelling at Quil, while Quil just stood there looking pissed.

"What did you tell her?" I heard Sam question.

"Nothing! It's none of your business anyway. Your not pack leader, Sam. I know that's hard for you to handle sometimes, but it's the truth. Jake is the one who decides what Claire knows." Okay, so they were talking about me. I had a right to listen in, right?

"Jacob's to hung up on Nessie to realize just how close you and Claire are getting. If Jake were ever to hurt Nessie, the Cullen's will be there to help and assist. Claire? She's got no one right now. Lisa's to blind to see what's going on right up under her nose."

"What about Emily, Sam?" Quil spat. "Who's going to be there to help her when you lose it again?" Sam brought his fist around to met Quil's nose so fast, I almost missed the action. I flinched as Quil stumbled backwards. "Looks like I struck a nerve."

"That was an accident!" Sam bellowed, turning red in the face with anger.

"I hear a lot of that lately," Quil muttered, righting his footing and using his t-shirt to wipe the blood from his nose. "I think it's time for you to leave. Before things get out of hand."

Sam shook his head in a helpless manner. "If anyone needs to leave it's Claire."

"Claire can stay as long as she wants."

"No, Quil, she can't. Your going to have to face the truth, man. Claire's just a kid."

"You don't even know her."

"I know she's not safe here."

"I would _never_ do anything to hurt Claire!"

Sam raised his brows in an unbelieving manner. "You already have." Before I could stop my feet, they had already taken me outside. Both men turned their attention to me. "This doesn't concern you, Claire."

"Like hell it doesn't," I muttered, heading right for my Uncle. Despite his having at least two feet on me in height, I stood as tall as I could and stared him right in the eye. "Quil didn't mean to hurt me, just like you didn't mean to hurt Emily. So, stop throwing it in his face. It's not up to you what Quil and I do or how we spend our time. Your not my father, my mother, or even related to me by blood, so it's not up to you. Just accept that fact and deal with it, okay?"

I heard snickering behind me and assumed Quil enjoyed seeing me stand up to Sam. I rather enjoyed it myself. Sam didn't look like a happy camper though. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got around too it before howling filled the air. Sam and Quil exchanged looks and I could tell their argument was going to have to be put on hold for the time being.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Quil called as he and Sam started off into the Forest.

"Wait," Quil stopped and I walked to where he stood. From the anxious look on his face, I knew not to keep him longer then I needed too. This worked out in my favor in a way. He was in a hurry, so he wouldn't have the chance to argue. "I'm going to see Chris."

Quil made a frustrated sound low in his throat before sighing. "Well, it's not like I can stop you. Be careful, alright? I don't think I could stop myself from killing him if he were to hurt you again." He gave me a quick kiss and ran off to join the others where ever they were.

**XxXx**

It was late afternoon when I knocked on the Jones' front door. Chris's car was in the drive and I had high hopes he'd be the one to answer. Those hopes were crushed when the face of Carter came into view from behind the opening blue door. At least, I thought it was Carter. His face was sort of unsightly.

"Come to finish what your boyfriend started?" He croaked, his voice sounding as bad as his face looked.

Having no sympathy for the boy before me, I smirked. "Maybe," The frightful look in his eyes was priceless. "I thought you were in police custody."

"Out on bail until the hearing that you so kinda arranged."

"And I can't wait."

"Me neither," Chris stepped out in front of his older brother, not before shooting him a hateful look, mind you. "Here for me?" I nodded and Chris stepped outside. "What's up?" He asked, once the front door was closed.

"I, uh, need to talk to you." We made our way over to the porch swing.

"Okay, shoot." As soon as the word left his mouth, he winced. Bad choice of words.

"I have a dilemma of sorts." I bit my lip, trying to figure how I should say this. Should I even be saying any of this? Should he know I had feelings for him at all? "You see, I've developed feelings for you, but I'm not sure how - or even _if_ - I should act upon them because I'm in love with Quil." I said this as fast as I could, simply because if I paused at all I would have never continued.

Chris stared at me for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Yeah, this was a _huge_ mistake. I bolted off the swing, desperate to leave now. I felt like such an idiot.

"No, no, don't leave," Chris said, grabbing my hand. A second later, he was sober and met my eyes with an apologetic gaze. "I shouldn't have laughed, I'm sorry."

I sighed heavily through my nose and sank down next to him again. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Claire."

"There has to be! I've got a perfectly amazing guy hopelessly in love with me and I can't fully return those feelings and I don't know why. From what I can remember I didn't like you as anymore then a friend before the accident. Now I've got all these feelings for you that I can't explain. And Quil probably feels terrible because I've always been in love him and now suddenly your part of my heart too. Don't get me wrong, your great guy too it's just - "

Chris's hand clamped down over my lips, cutting off any other words. "If you don't calm down, your going to give yourself a heart attack. Now, can I say something?" I nodded, feeling embarrassed for rambling like that. Chris removed his hand in a caution manner, as if he expected me to start talking again. He looked rather relived when I stayed silent. "I'm flatter you have feelings for me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any for you. But, Claire, from the sounds of it, I'm not the one you want."

"But if I'm with Quil and have feelings for you, I feel like I'm betraying him or something," I admitted, miserably. This was all starting to sound like something out of a bad romance novel. Young heroin caught between two guys: one a human and one a supernatural being.

Chris seemed to think for a moment then he said, "But you have to listen to your heart. Don't think about what your memories are telling you. Listen to what your heart is really telling you here." Listen to my heart? When had we been thrown into Pocahontas?

"That's the _best_ advice you can give me?" I asked, disbelieving.

Chris laughed again. "I didn't realize you'd come here for advice, Claire." I didn't... I don't think. "Why did you come here anyways? Other than to proclaim your likeness for me and love for Quil?"

"You know that's a very good question." I thought about this for a minute. "I suppose I just wanted to see how it panned out."

"Maybe your scared," He suggested suddenly. "Scared of giving your heart over to Quil completely."

"But... why would I be scared?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Your the one who suggested it."

"Right. But you didn't deny it." He had a point.

**XxXx**

I spent an hour at Chris's before coming home. Mom was at work, but would be coming home soon. The fact that she hadn't sent the police out looking for me, told she'd talked to Quil and knew where I had spent last night. I headed right for the shower, hoping that would help me relax.

As I stood basking in the warm water, my mind seemed to clear. Clear of my conflicting feelings and anything else negative. By the time I got out, I felt such weightlessness. I had no idea the power a hot shower could behold. Unfortunately, that weightlessness didn't last long.

I was putting on my clothes when the images slammed into me. A short cry of pain shot from my mouth, as I placed my hands to my head. My head felt as if it had been set on fire and amongst the fire was the man I loved.

_Over sized wolves fighting hideously pale creatures. Vampires being torn apart and placed into a pile. What started off as three Vampires, soon turned into one. It didn't stand a chance. As if in an act of desperation, the Vampire ran. Though there were four wolves present, only one went after it; the one I knew all to well to be Quil._

_Quil was so focused on just that one Vampire, he didn't notice another one step out from the shadows of the forest. Without warning, the second Vampire leaped on Quil. The next few seconds moved to fast for human eyes to catch and the next I knew, Quil was transfiguring back to a human. An unconscious human left alone with two Vampires._

_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, back up came to Quil's assistance. It didn't take long for the rust colored wolf and the sandy one to dispose of the two Vampires. Quil should be fine now, with the immediate threats gone. But yet, as the seconds slipped by and the the wolves became human and put their clothes on, Quil stayed where he was. Still unconscious and unmoving._

Just as fast as the fire and pain in my head had started, it was gone. I opened my eyes to find myself leaning against the bathroom sink, breathing heavily. I didn't pause to wonder if any of what I'd just seen was real, I just started running. My feet barely touched the stairs and I didn't bother closing the front door as I ran out. The forest floor tore my bare feet to a raw, bleeding mess, but I paid little mind. Where the fight had taken place was an unfamiliar place, but I was confident something would lead me there nonetheless.

Nothing else mattered but getting to him.

**a.n.: This might be one of two chapters I want to post today. I'm trying to hurry the finishing chapters along. If I'm thinking right, only two or three more chapters will come after this one.**

**Review Please! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Terrible and True

A cloud of smoke served as my guide to finding the area. I wasn't noticed at first, due to the fact that Jacob, Leah and Sam seemed to be having an argument of sorts. They weren't my concern though. Seth was the first one to notice me, seeing as my destination was where he was also at.

"What are you doing here?" Seth demanded, as I sank to my knees beside Quil. From the corner of my eye, I saw him shoot a slightly frantic look to the others.

"Quil?" Being able to touch him, really made this all to real for me. Tears blurred my sight and I didn't bother to bush them away. One hand I used to stroke Quil's face, the other held one of his hands. "Oh, God..." Uncontrollable sobs racked through my body.

"Sam get her out of here," Jacob snapped from behind me. "Seth, Leah, let's get him back to Sam's."

Just as I feared, my uncle tried to remove me from Quil's side. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me upright. The moment Quil's hand slipped from my grasp, I started fighting Sam with everything I had.

"_No_!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. The volume of my voice caused the others to flinch, as they lifted Quil off the ground. "Put me _down_! He needs me, Sam!" My voice was strained from yelling.

While my arms and legs went every which way they could, trying desperately to be by Quil again, Sam took me a few feet away. My fighting must have effected him in some way, because he set me down. He didn't let go though, despite my efforts to break from his hold.

"I understand you think you owe it to him to be here. But it isn't safe here. You need to leave." God, what was wrong with him?

"You of all people should what I'm feeling right now! You love Emily, don't you? Think of how you would feel, if she'd been attack by a bunch of _filthy bloodsucking_ _monsters_!" I could tell from the from the look on his face, I'd hit a nerve. Maybe now he'd listen to me. Someway, somehow, I was staying by Quil's side. Even if I had to fight my werewolf Uncle to do it. "I love Quil more then you can image. If you think your taking me away from him, you've got another thing coming. _I_. _Am_. _Not_. _Leaving_. _Him_."

Sam stared at me for a long minute, I could tell he was trying to decide what would be best for me. I'd have to thank him for that later. It was killing me, now having Quil in sight. Anything could be happening to him while my back was turned.

Once Sam had seen reason, and released me, I ran to his side. No one tried to stop me this time. He looked so broken, so hurt. He didn't look like himself. It broke my heart seeing him like this, but at least he was breathing. That's the most important thing right now, that Quil's still alive.

**XxXx**

A special call was made to a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen. The name didn't ring any bells with me, but everyone else seemed too. Jacob made the call, apparently Dr. Cullen is Nessie's grandfather. I didn't care who he was really, just as long as he did something to help Quil.

The doctor was there in less then an hour. I heard Jacob and Sam speaking with him briefly before they came upstairs. A few moments later, I got my first look at Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His blond hair was slicked back, he wore jeans and a green, light sweater. The guy could have been dressed in mold and still made traffic stop.

"Hello Claire, nice to see you again," Dr. Cullen said, his voice like velvet. He gave me a small smile and I forgot how to speak for a minute. He laughed softly and I wondered if he got his reaction a lot. I wouldn't doubt it.

"N-nice to meet you," I stammered out.

Carlisle turned his attention away from me and to Quil. He grow very serious then. "What happened?"

I focus back on Quil myself. My thumb runs gently over his hand. It's not enough just to see Quil at this point, I have to be touching him in some way. I feel that just looking at him, there's still a chance he could disappear on me. As long as his hand is in mine, I know there's a smaller chance of loosing him. If only he'd wake up...

I knew the question was meant for Sam or Jacob, but I answered instead. "He was attacked by a bunch of _leeches_." I replied hotly, using a word for Vampires I overheard Paul use.

"Claire." Sam scolds me.

"What?" I snap. "I'm not stupid. I know you wouldn't have called Dr. Cullen here, if he didn't all ready know about all of this. Isn't that why you didn't take him to the hospital? Because of what he is?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word werewolf at the moment. Being what he was, got him into this situation.

"Smart girl..." The doctor says under his breath.

Sam sighs in irritation with me. "Maybe you should leave, let the doctor do his job." I narrowed my eyes on my Uncle. What was with him anyway? He was trying he's hardest to get me away from Quil.

"_Or_, I could stay here." I paused for a moment and tilted my head to the side to look like I was thinking. "Yep, I like the one where I stay."

"I think - " Jake starts but is cut off.

"Claire, please. Don't be difficult. Just listen to me and leave, please." I think the pleases were only added for the doctor's sake. But one look at Sam's face and you'd know he was ready to drag me away. He'd have to do better then that if he wanted me out of here.

I turned to Dr. Cullen. "Do I have to leave?" If the doctor said so, I'd do it. It would kill me, but I know the doctors are normally the ones who know best (not the frustrated wolf uncles).

Carlisle hesitated and nodded. I felt like I'd just been punched in the stomach. I pressed my lips and fought back tears. What if I leave and the unthinkable happens?

What if Quil... _No. Don't do this to yourself Claire._ I firm, strong voice said in my head. My voice of reason.

Quil's going to be fine, but I had to listen to the doctor. I'd just be in the way if I stayed. I told myself anything that would get my feet to walk out that door. That's all I had to do, leave the room. No one ever said I had to leave the house.

I stared at Quil for a long moment. I stood up, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. My tears were unstoppable, they spilled over on to my cheeks. A few fell on to his face. I let his hand go, brought that hand up to whip my tears from his face. It's now or never, Claire. I told myself. I took a deep breath and ran out of the room. Despite what I thought before, I didn't stop until I was outside.

I throw myself on to the porch swing and began to bawl my eyes out. I can't stop thinking that he's know going to make it through this. I'll never hear his laughter again, never see that killer smile of his, never feel his burning lips against mine as he set my body on fire.

I jumped a mile in the air when a warm hand touch the center of my back. I looked up through my tear filled eyes at a half-smiling Jacob Black. I quickly ran my hands over my face, trying to get rid of the salty water droplets of sadness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I sat up and moved to one side of the swing. Jacob sat down next to me. "Any special reason you came out here?"

"To check on you. Sam would've come, but he's a little frustrated at the moment."

I nodded, pulling my legs up on to the swing and wrapping my arms around them. "That's my fault."

"No, he's not upset with you." Could've fooled me. "He's more mad at his self, like the rest of us. We should have been there for Quil, but instead we let him go off alone." Jake's eyes drifted down to my feet. "Whoa, ever hear of shoes, Claire?" If I hadn't been so close to tears again, I'd have laughed.

I looked down at my bare feet for the first time and almost didn't believe what I was seeing. The forest had done quite a number on my feet, worse then I had thought. It was surprising that I hadn't and still don't feel anything. Shouldn't they be hurting?

Jake got off the swing and went inside. He returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit. Jacob sat down in front of me and pulled one of my feet down to him. He wiped all the dried blood from my foot first, then pretty much soaked it in alcohol, put band-aids on a select few areas, before wrapping my entire foot in a bandage.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Jake glanced away from my foot just long enough to flash me a smile. "If Quil were to wake up and see your feet looking like they've been put through a cheese grader, he'd have all our heads. So, by helping you, I'm saving the packs necks from being snapped." Again, I felt as if I should laugh but couldn't. Laughing was to much of a cheerful action to do while Quil was up there dying. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"What had happened. Where he was."

"Oh." That was a good question actually. "I'm not sure, really. My mind just kinda showed me."

Jacob's hands froze and he raised his head slowly. "Your mind showed you?" I nodded, but that just seemed to confuse him even more. While he went back to work on my feet, I took the time to explain what I'd seen. By the end, Jake was shaking his head in disbelief. "I've never heard anything like it."

I shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe it's a wolf thing?"

"Your not a wolf, Claire."

"But Quil is. Do you think he could have some sort of wolf related connection with me?"

Jake was silent for a moment and then he started shaking with light laughter. He finished with my feet, placed them carefully in his lap as he moved to sit next to me and gave me a full on smile. Had I said something amusing?

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Quil's already explained Imprinting to you."

I raised my brows at the unfamiliar word. "Imprinting?"

"Your on the right path, with saying you and Quil have a wolf related connection. It's called Imprinting. Your Quil's Imprint."

"Okay... and what might that mean?" I should be excited. I was finally being told some information about the wolves I lived amongst. And yet, I couldn't feel much of anything.

"Your sort of like soulmates." Jacob paused, as if searching for the right words. "It's different for both of you though. See, your free to love whoever you choose. But Quil isn't. For him, it will always be you. He will be anything you choice for him to be in your life. It's extremely hard for him to deny you what you want as well. His heart will always be yours, and your alone."

I stared at Jake with my mouth hanging open. Believe it or not, I thought we were just two people in love. I had no idea it went far beyond that. I never imagined what we shared was deeper and stronger then love. Once the shock wore off, it was replaced by understanding and acceptance of this new information.

"Why do you say it's different for the both of us?"

"For Quil, he can't love another other than you. You, on the other hand, can love someone other than Quil if you choice."

In that moment, it all became clear. Chris was right in saying I was scared in giving my whole heart over to Quil. I had been, until the possibility of losing him became a reality. It took almost having Quil die, for me to realize just how much I needed him. It was terrible and it was true.

"No, Jake, I can't. I can't love anyone else. Without Quil, there's nothing left living for."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Leah said as she stepped out on to the porch, signs of crying were noticeable behind her smile. "He's awake."

**a.n.: Review Please!**


	27. Chapter 27: Shut Up and Kiss Me

Whatever Dr. Cullen had done, he wouldn't tell me. I wasn't even sure in the little time he spent with Quil, that he'd managed to do much of anything. But the man was a supernatural doctor, and I'd learned not to question somethings - such as most things related to the supernatural. I'd officially decided to just kind of accept what I was told and go with it.

A once packed room cleared when I stepped in. The only ones left in the room, were Quil and myself. Just the way I liked it. He didn't look any closer to being better, but at least he was alive. Alive was all that matter to me right now.

I made myself comfortable next to him on the bed, one arm serving as a pillow for my head, and the other holding tightly to his. I had no intentions of letting go anytime soon either.

"Don't you start crying now," He rasped. I was trying not to, I really was.

"You gave me quite a scare." Oh goodness, I sounded like a mother who'd just found her five year old after he'd run off. That had to be attractive - _not_.

"Did I? I'm sorry," We shared a kiss, something that sent great relief washing over me. "It's going to take more than a bunch of bloodsuckers to kill me." Multiple cheers and agreements were shouted from downstairs that made us both laugh. "Besides," He added. "It's pay back."

"Pay back? For what?"

"Almost dying on me - _twice_."

I allowed a smile to touch my lips, but not my eyes. Truthfully, his words stung a bit. Though, he was simply speaking the truth in a way. "What do you say? Call us even?"

Quil cracked a smile. "I suppose we're even, if it's what you request."

Laying there with him, I decided on something: If he were to ever come close to this hurt again, I was going to invoke my Imprint rights and make him stop all this wolf/vamp stuff. I prayed it would never come to that though. Being a werewolf was a part of Quil, and that was something I had also learned to accept. I wasn't happy with what he was, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Sometimes you just gotta take what life gives you and make it work.

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

I was seated on one of the swings at the park in Forks. Somehow, Quil had been tricked into babysitting Jarad's six year old cousin, Pamela. So the kid could work off some of her energy, I suggested we all take a trip to the park. Pamela was having a great time. I, myself, was enjoying the swing sets and Quil's company.

Quil started pushing me, and the higher I went the more free and relaxed I felt. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was to late to change my mind. Somewhere in the joy of swinging, I got the bright idea to jump off the swing. I'd always been too scared to do it as a little kid, so why know now?

As my hands slid away from the chains, and my body lunged from the leather seat, something happened. Something inside my head shifted. It was as if a road block in my mind had finally been cleared away and all the cars came speeding through together. Images, voices, smells and feelings; exploded in my head - all things I'd long sense given up on remembering.

I was so preoccupied with wrapping my mind around the memories racing through my head, that hitting the ground didn't even register to my body. When my eyes focused I saw Quil in a way I hadn't in the longest time. Quil was the constant in my life. He was my best friend, my brother, my guardian, my crush, my love, my soul mate.

He was _everything_ to me.

With more passion then I thought possible, I pressed my lips on Quil's. We'd shared kisses in the past, but this kiss made the others look like peaks on the cheek. Sensations I'd never felt until now flew between the two of us. The rest of the world seemed to melt away until nothing else existed, but the love we shared.

Our relationship seemed to have been hit with a bomb. These past few months, the feelings I've felt towards Quil might as well be considered puppy love. The feelings swirling inside me now were almost unbearable to keep contained. I wanted to run up and down the street, screaming that I was in love. I wanted to kiss him forever. I wanted to hold him, and never have to let go. I wanted to never have him out of my sight ever again.

We were both breathless by the time we forced our lips apart from each other. I took this chance to take in every detail of his body that my careless eyes had passed over in the last six months. He was _marvelous_! How could anyone forget someone like Quil Ateara?

"What in the name of Wolf Gods, was _that_?" Quil asked, once his breath had caught up with him. I felt this goofy sort of grin spread across my lips. His voice... it was like melting chocolate on a hot day. Quil raised his brows at my expression. "Claire... did you hit your head? You look a little drugged up, no offense."

I shook my head. "Nope, my head's fine." Giggles of delight bubbled up inside my chest, and I had to bite my lip to keep them from bursting out. "Something did happen though."

A look of pure concern crossed his face. "Did you hurt yourself?"

A few giggles escaped. "No, no, nothing like that."

"Well, then, what is it?" I took his chin in my hand, and kissed him again. Of course, there wasn't a shred of residence in him. I felt a smile on his face a few seconds into the kiss. "Why do you keep doing that?" He whispered a minute later.

There wasn't a real answer to that question that I could give. So, I said, "Because I can."

I thought about telling him about getting my memory back, but thought it was better to wait. This feeling was amazing. This feeling of... returning. Feeling of coming home.

The next hour was the longest of my life. I had no idea keeping my mouth shut would be so hard. There were several times I almost said forget it, and told Quil flat out what had happened. But the idea of it just being him and I to share the moment kept my words at bay.

Once Pamela was safely at Jared's again, I suggested Quil take a detour to the beach instead of taking me home. Naturally, he had no objections to spending more time with me.

"Mind telling me why we're here?"

"Because I remember coming here with my parents. I remember you at my third birthday party dressed up as a princess. I even remember that mean, pointy nosed kid who always like to push me down at recess!" My words couldn't come out fast enough. They just all spilled out of me, having been locked up for so long, it was hard not to scream the words.

Quil stared at me in astonishment. "What? Are you trying to tell me - "

"Yes, Quil, that's _exactly_ what I'm trying to tell you!" I exclaimed. I'd never felt this excited and happy in my life. Not being able to keep still, I started dancing along the shoreline, my feet only touching water when the tide came in. "I remember _everything_! My favorite color is green, I love apple pie and I hate spiders!" My voice made these words sound as if I were singing a song. A song of happiness.

I throw my arms out and spun in circles, as fast as my feet would allow. Once I was dizzy, I let myself fall to the sand. I sat there, breathless, watching the sun go down.

"How did this happen?" Quil questioned, coming to stand beside me.

I throw my head back with laughter. "I don't know and I don't care!" I sang, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him down to join me. Once again, my lips found his with extreme delight. "Don't you see, Quil?" I asked in a breathless whisper a minute later. "It doesn't matter how it happen, all that matters is that did happen."

A smile graced the lips of the face I loved so dearly. "I suppose your right." Quil brought his hand up and brushed the hair from my face that the wind was now sending in all different directions. "You do know, even if you hadn't gotten your memories back, I'd still love you just as much. This doesn't change anything." Actually, it changed so much more then he knew. But, that matter could be pressed at a later time. A less enjoyable time.

"I love you, too." I pushed him just hard enough, so that he fell back on to the sand. Moving the top half of my body to hover over his, I beamed down at him. "Now shut up and kiss me." And that's exactly what he did.

We spent a large part of the night, laying on the beach in each others arms, reminiscing. The world could have been crumbling all around us, but we paid it no mind if it were. It was almost as if we were the only two people on earth. And at the moment, that was exactly where we needed to be.

Quil wasn't a werewolf, I wasn't his human Imprint. There was no such thing as Vampires. He wasn't many years older then my sixteen year old self. Nothing had caused a raft in our relationship. Not a single bad thing had happened to us, as far as we were concerned.

For the night, we were equals. We were simply two people madly, hopelessly and completely in love with one another. For the first time in a long time, things were peaceful in my life. And for the night, that was all that held importance.

**The End!**

**a.n.: Anyone want a sequel?**

**_Thank You to everyone who has taken the time to Read, Review, Favorite and Alert both Kiss Me and myself! All the praise and support I've received is just amazing and greatly smiled upon! :)_**


End file.
